


【双璧】中篇向 奢求

by chaosmyth948



Category: costume - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	1. Chapter 1

04\. “什么时候我能放弃你，你也放过我，我们是不是就能真的自由了。”

公司年会前叙一特意请了一天假，把工作手机平板电脑一股脑得关了机，只一身轻去了城郊的度假山庄，温泉spa全套做了个遍，最后裹着浴衣坐在泉水边小酌了几杯清酒。

这个山庄是他两年前出任财务顾问的一个私人项目，当时觉得地方隐蔽又清净，索性入了一小部分股拿了个会员，每每觉得身心疲惫需要放松的时候都会到这里来休整一下。今年年末发生了太多事，除却财务部本身的例行事务，seimei转让股权，董事会内的明争暗斗，以及应接不暇的高层项目邀约都令他有些力不从心。

外勤业务并不算是他的强项，因为他不够圆滑也不够灵活，即便是seimei手把手教他怎么应酬却始终不能自然地拉下脸来陪笑，seimei最后无奈地笑他，“能博你这冰美人一笑还真是不容易，敢情你跟人谈生意还得让人看你脸色？“

叙一曾以为自己好强，只要脑袋聪明肯吃苦就没什么学不会，真让他讲那些奉承话的时候却从心底里发怵，但这种话偏偏从seimei嘴里讲出来就没那么令人不爽，反倒是被他那股风流幽默劲儿给折服了。

气自己过不去那道坎，心里自然别扭，他那时刚出任首席财务官不久，小孩脾气还没改多少，把手里的东西一丢就摔门走人了。隔天后的应酬叙一心一横，彻底放下脸面，把seimei教他那套学得有模有样，他本来性情清冷不怎么爱笑，这一笑起来整个人都柔和了不少。他酒量一般，小酌几杯后就有点不太清醒，白皙的肤色都染上了一层浅浅的粉，细长的眼型与微翘的眼尾流转间尽是勾人的意味，殊不知微醺的自己有多大的诱惑力。

后来他在seimei家的大床上醒过来的时候整个人几乎断了片，什么也记不起来，只见seimei脸色凝重，严令禁止他以后应酬时喝醉，经此之后便很少放他单独出去应酬。

叙一清楚那是seimei的庇护，或者是一种占有欲的表现形式。即便没了那层名义上的关系，这种占有却依然继续着。

可这些年的纠葛到底还是他一个人的一厢情愿，明知seimei能给他足够的宠溺却永远不会给他爱，但依然抱着侥幸留在他身边。可他到底是三十二岁，不是二十二岁，人生中有多少个十年可以消耗，又有多少情意经得起蹉跎。

都说借酒消愁，可眼下是借酒消愁愁更愁。

叙一站起身，两脚在温泉池旁的浴巾上踩了踩，踩了拖鞋往大厅走，中庭过道有供人休息的茶屋，这会儿离晚饭还有点时间，偏又觉得有点饿，便点了一份甜品一杯清茶，顺便也算解解酒。

吧台的位置上有一把骨扇，叙一等着点单的时间觉得无聊便把那扇子拿过来仔细瞧了瞧，黑色的扇柄，金色的扇面，像是把祝仪扇，扇面上还提了字。叙一不好古玩，但也知道圈子里不少人有这样的兴趣，一来二去便也有一双能猜价码猜个八九不离十的眼睛，他摩挲着扇柄的质地，直觉着这扇子不便宜，便随口问了句帮他沏茶的工作人员，“这扇子是您的？”

”不是。诶，这扇子，好像是刚刚一位客人的，他好像还没走多远。“

”哦？“ 叙一把扇子合上又打开，觉得还挺好玩，“这扇子看着倒挺贵重的。” 扇面虽是金色，倒也不落俗，在茶屋柔和的灯光下显得格外有质感，真是越看越喜欢。

叙一觉的自己大概是太无聊，一把扇子都能玩个半天，他喝着茶就了口点心，把扇面展开揣摩起上面的字来。他一个理科生天生对数字敏感，又多年跟账目打交道，高中时代的那点文科底子早就还给了老师，看了半天也没看出点门道来，没一会儿便失了兴趣，刚把扇子合上便听到了一个声音：

“您很喜欢这扇子吗？”

叙一抬眼看过去，来人穿着黑色的浴衣，领口微开，似乎都能隐约能看到胸部优越的肌肉线条，袖口露出的手臂精瘦有力，而那张脸更是足够优越，眉眼英气逼人，鼻梁高挺，唇形也很漂亮，乍一看竟有种似曾相识的感觉。

相貌优越的人叙一这些年没少见，顶头上司又是个已近不惑却偏偏顶着张冻龄的脸，愣是让他把审美胃口都养刁了，可眼前这个人愣是让叙一都有了种眼前一亮的感觉，他盯着人家看了少说十秒才觉得有些没礼貌，便放下手里的茶杯把扇子放到面前的小桌上，”是啊，不过听您既然这么说，定是来寻这扇子的？“

”嗯。我看您瞧这扇子瞧了挺久了，真喜欢吗？“ 来人倒也毫不拘谨，不等叙一开口便跪坐到叙一对面，拿起那把扇子，打开扇柄，划过扇面，又合上，动作熟练流畅，颇有古时公子的风雅韵味。

叙一瞧了瞧那人的浴衣，又瞅了瞅那把扇子，打趣道，“我也就是图个新鲜，这种风雅的东西我玩不来，再说我就算再喜欢也架不住这扇子的主人跟它般配呀。”

“您可真会说话。” 那人也笑了起来，叙一看着看着竟有些失神，如果说为什么觉得对这个人一见如故，大概是因为这人的眉眼跟seimei有几分相似，他想他大概是有点魔怔，逮着个相貌不错的人就能在人身上找seimei的影子，自己怕是疯了。

叙一端起茶杯啜饮了一口茶，“既是物归原主，您就收好吧，我瞧着这扇子也不便宜。”

“何以见得呢？” 

“实不相瞒。”叙一耸了耸肩，“我天天跟数字跟账目打交道，一身铜臭味，对值钱的东西一向有直觉。“

”哦？那您不妨猜猜这扇子值多少钱吧，猜对了我就送给您。“ 那人微笑着把扇子放回桌上，朝叙一面前推近了些。

叙一摸了摸下巴，食指在扇柄处摸了摸，最后认真地比了个手势，“这个数？”

对方颇为为难地思考了一下最后坦然地笑了出来，“很遗憾，差了一位数呢。”

叙一也笑了，这本就是一场随性而起的聊天，他本不善社交，可眼下竟跟一个陌生人聊了起来，玩笑也开得这样自然，身心都放松了不少，他回道，“真遗憾，一位数可是相当大的失误，我收回我对值钱的东西有直觉这句话，有点丢脸。”

“嗯，其实您也没猜错。” 那人把扇子拿在手里，”您说的是拍卖前的市场估值。“

叙一听罢又迅速打量了一下面前的人，他一向对有价值的东西有直觉一向不假，包括人。这人从长相到举手投足的精英气质都太过扎眼，他记忆一下不差，金融投资圈的大拿们跟着seimei见了不少，眼下几个炙手可热的大项目的主要负责人他都眼熟，但搜刮了半天记忆区也没想出这人到底该跟哪个项目的牵头人对上长相。

对方故作一副为难的样子，表情有一丝活泼与顽劣，“那这么说，算您赢了？”

叙一瞧着他眉飞色舞的样子顿时放了心，这大概不是某个潜在项目的大佬，倒挺像个皮相优越的二世祖。

“一句玩笑话而已。” 叙一放下手里的茶杯，缓缓站起身，“我说过我一向玩不来这样风雅的东西，既是您拍下了它，我便不好再横刀夺爱了。我还有事，失陪了。” 

那人也没再多言，朝叙一做了个“请便”的手势，一边恳切地说道，“谢谢您。”

“不谢，能和您聊天我也很开心，祝您玩的愉快。” 

叙一没多想便离开了，他看了看手表，准备先回房间换个衣服再去吃晚饭。

那人还坐在桌前，一边把玩着那把扇子，瞧着盘子里那咬了一小口的糯米糍还有那杯冒着热气的清茶，唇角噙起了一丝淡淡的笑意。

当晚的定食寿司令叙一很满意，海胆甘甜爽口，刺身足够新鲜，年关账目一向熬人，他最近轻减不少，一顿碳水超标的晚餐也算是提前犒劳一下自己，结束晚餐时他去退了房，准备连夜赶回市里，却在前台收到了一个匿名的礼盒。

礼盒不大包装却十分精美，颇有些古典美，他打开盒子就愣住了，是那把流金祝仪扇，他翻来翻去也没找到个字条之类的东西，便问前台，“留礼盒的人住哪间？”

前台查了查记录，遗憾地摇摇头，“不好意思，叙总，留礼盒的客人没有入住记录，也不是会员，不过他好像是被邀请过来的，我可以帮您查查邀请记录。”

“那就麻烦了。”

前台忙活了半天，打了好几个电话，听意思是年关山庄邀请量较大，要调邀请记录还要找到某个会员身上，怎么都是麻烦。

叙一靠在台前，把那把扇子展开，见前台一时半会儿也问不出来便道，“今天也不急，你慢慢问，打听到了单独联系我，谢谢。”

他把那扇子带回了家，他这趟去山庄顺便带了几瓶成色不错的红酒，进门时觉得这小盒子碍事儿便把它随手丢在了玄关的置物柜上。

年终假前的几天叙一确实没得休息，陪高层又是跑项目又是做预算初审，累到不行，直到公司年会那天还绷着一根弦，直到见到seimei本尊才算是缓了一口气，说来也怪，seimei亲自出征谈完海外那笔大单后仅在留在公司批了一批重要文件便没怎么在公司露面，重要指示都不是在公司做的。

谁知道本尊去哪儿逍遥鬼混，把一堆烂事丢给自己处理。

叙一又瞧见了seimei那天出差回来时随身跟着的那个男孩儿，那孩子跟人事部的高层走得很近，还主动过去给seimei敬酒，到底是年纪轻底子好又放的下身段，叙一闷了一口酒，劝慰自己别太当回事儿，正主没心没肺又无情无义，偏偏他一个人死心塌地，到头来还是自讨苦吃。他但凡有那孩子一点通透也不至于这么跟自己过不去。

毕竟他现在什么都有了。可人性本贪，越是得不到的，却总有一份不切实际的奢求。

来给他敬酒的人越来越多，搁以往他倒是会婉拒几波，这回破罐子破摔，来者不拒，财务部的同僚们一向没见过他们年轻的冰山上司这般敞亮过，还期待能亲眼见证个反差萌，奈何叙一酒品极佳，哪怕上头了也只是静静地坐着，唯一变化地便是不似平日那般冷峻，脸颊泛红，眼角微翘，活生生一副引人蹂躏的表情，可没人有这个胆子。

哄哄闹闹一阵总算是到了尾声，叙一撑起身子努力调整好平衡，一手拿了手机，眯着眼睛准备叫个代驾。

可刚走到停车场门口就撞到了seimei身上，他今晚几乎没离开财务部那一桌，中间只寥寥离开过几次去问候了几个项目合作上有交集的高层与中层，几乎是刻意避开了这尊大佛，可没想到他越是想躲越躲不开。

“怎么喝成这样？”seimei扶着怀里的人，眉头皱得十分难看。

叙一不想解释什么，自暴自弃一样得斜靠在大老板胸前，衬衫领口微开，双眼微闭。

Seimei自己也喝了点酒也不好开车，便打电话叫了司机，把人横抱起来塞进了自己车的后座。

叙一斜靠在车厢一角，觉得怎么也不舒服，待seimei坐进来后便不请自来得枕到了对方的膝头，一阵翻腾还是觉得不痛快，seimei见他这般折腾便从后座摸了瓶水给他拧开，”喝点水？“

叙一摇摇头，十分厌倦地推开了。司机启动车子后暖气越来越足，他本就酒精上头浑身发热，这么一来便更不舒服了。

借着酒劲，叙一勾住seimei的脖子献吻，舌头滑进对方的口腔里撒野，一手把自己的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，车内暖气开得太足，体内的酒精似乎都被挥发出来，整个人热的要命，而seimei微凉的手掌简直救了他的命，他亲着亲着整个人都跪坐到了seimei身上，喘息越来越重，血气直往下腹某个地方冲。

Seimei从不是什么君子，平时向他投怀送抱的见多了，但却少见叙一这样主动，偏偏叙一早就不是什么纯情少年，处处都撩拨到关键点上，早前习惯了他在床事上动拳头又咬人，总得花时间制服，可现在倒好，自己主动放下身段求欢，身段又软又魅，活像只发了春的猫。他把叙一的正装外套脱掉，衬衫领口大开，顺着脊背部一路摸到腰部，又在胸前惩罚性得咬了一下，“给我忍着，一会儿再收拾你。”

叙一吃痛地喘了一声，直接不客气得回咬在seimei的脖颈，“你到底行不行？”

”我行不行？” Seimei解了叙一的腰带，直奔主题，“你自己感受感受？”

叙一舒服得向后仰了仰身子，随即便不耐烦地催促，“给我利索点……”

敢在这档子事上对他发号施令的也只有这位主了。seimei自己也不太好受，刚刚被叙一那阵主动投怀送抱早就挑起了兴致，恨不得把人压在身下给狠狠办了，奈何条件不允许，这会儿人又闹脾气不配合，本人也有些烦躁。

司机先生见惯了这档子事儿，非常有眼力见的加快码数，一路开到了叙一的公寓，来不及交车钥匙就逃也似得走人了。

一进门叙一就搂着seimei在玄关处吻得不可开交，连周正昂贵的正装满是褶皱也无暇顾及。

“去床上……” 叙一的长腿搭在seimei腰间，两个人最隐秘的部位紧紧贴合，擦枪走火在即。

被撩了一路无处发泄地seimei这会儿好脾气也被磨得差不多了，一巴掌毫不客气地打在身上人浑圆的臀上，“欠收拾。”

两个人在玄关一阵折腾，放在玄关处的那个小盒子被碰落到地上，盒盖被弹开，seimei低头扫了一眼地上的东西，看样子像是把扇子，叙一一把把seimei拽了过来，满口不耐烦，”磨磨蹭蹭的做什么啊！“

Seimei把那盒子轻轻踢到了一边，把人抱起来走向了卧室。

在车上那阵折腾叙一的身子早就被倒饬软了，只稍作润滑便不满足于手指的挑弄，他难耐地扭动着身体，整个人拉出修长柔韧的线条，头晕的厉害，身体愈发燥热感，正欲自己先疏解一番，却被seimei先一步按住了双手，高高举过头顶，双腿被迫大开。

醉意令感官迟钝，但叙一却在seimei重重顶进来的时候叫了出声，起初几下力道颇重，又死死压着他的腿令他不能动弹。他腿根生疼，却再没力气反抗，潜意识里接受了这个体位，钝痛与酥麻总算填补了空虚，他逐渐放松身体，顺从地随着seimei的动作起起伏伏。

叙一大脑放空，意识迷离。不知道从什么时候起，跟seimei上床都像是酒后乱性一样，脑袋越是清醒越是无法释然，放由自己沉沦倒是个不错的法子。

他同seimei肆意放纵，两个人似乎比十年前还能折腾，因为太过熟悉彼此，花样都不带重的。叙一好几次分不清现实与梦境，醒着的时候大老板的家伙在自己的身体里生龙活虎，做着梦的时候梦到自己主动坐在大老板身上还咬了人的肩膀，最后一丝意识若有若无，只觉得腰膝酸软，整个身体被折成不可思议的弧度，后面又麻又疼，他酒总算是醒了，全身也像是散了架，喘口气都觉得累。

”不……不行了……“ 叙一气若游丝，动动手指都觉得费力，接吻时都像是被夺了呼吸。

可身上的人似乎不打算放过他，又是一轮狠狠地进攻，最后悉数全部留在了他的身体里。

这个同他肌肤相亲，亲密无间的人，但凡有一点爱他吗？

叙一不知道，也愈发害怕听到答案。但抱着seimei的手却越来越紧，像是濒死之人攥着救命的绳索一样。

什么时候我能放弃你，你也放过我，我们是不是就能真的自由了。

可这句话叙一最终没说出口。

他的手机多了一条未读信息。

”叙总您好，送您扇子的那位客人已经找到，名字跟联系方式如下，祝您新年愉快。“


	2. 五芒星 Pentacle

【双璧】前传一 彼时年少 

#一个迟来的限定特辑# （其实是一个七夕特辑的无限扩写划掉）  
#来看年轻时清冷呆萌又直线球的叙叙跟风流潇洒的晴大佬#  
#糖里有刀刀里有糖还有🚗(bushi)#  
#聊聊七年之痒之前的那些事#  
#初见初吻初夜什么的#  
#番外有多甜正文有多虐#

一眼缘 Serendipity 

喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉？

像那个擅用猎奇比喻的有名作家比喻的那样，是一头渴望找到一个可以同它抱着在草地上打滚的春天的熊，是一只甘愿化成黄油的老虎。

人们习惯把这种毫无逻辑的悸动与温柔叫做一见钟情。

大四的冬季学期结束在即，北美东部的春天一向来的迟，四月份都间或飘零着雪，叙一头天通宵修学期课程论文一早出宿舍出得急，衬衣外只披了件薄薄的风衣就出了门，连围巾都没戴，出门就倒灌了一脖子的冷风，他只得裹紧风衣溜着边往学校教学楼快步走去。

赶到教学楼时叙一先是对着玻璃门抖了抖身上的雪，才用力推开门，才走了几步不料脚底一滑，好不容易保持住平衡没摔跤，可手里的文件夹却飞了出去，还没来得及装订的三十多页纸掉落到了走廊上，索性没彻底散开，只滑出去几张，叙一赶紧蹲下身子拾捡，最后一页附录正巧被一只戴着高级腕表的手捡了起来，叙一顺着往上看去，瞧见那捡文件人的那张脸时，心跳突然快了一拍。

北美青年身材阳刚性格又开朗，开口便是自来熟的“Hi, bro.” 他们习惯穿着印有学校校徽logo的卫衣，配一条松松垮垮的牛仔裤，一双脏兮兮的匡威帆布鞋，一脚踩着滑板朝漂亮姑娘吹口哨。

大抵是文化差异，叙一就算讲着一口全无口音的地道英文也还是个中规中矩甚至有些老套古板的外国学生，可他偏又生了一副温润谦和的好皮相，即便是在异国也算是个旺桃花的命数。可颜控们最终还是止步于叙一清冷又不近人烟的性格，加之叙一本身审美一向挑剔，从青春懵懂时期便有数不清的俊男靓女对他示好，他却愣是没瞧上一个。可如今眼前这个穿着黑色高级西装，看起来比他年长些，发色与眼珠的颜色与他相同，甚至骨相都同他有相似之处的男人，像是恰好长在了他所有的取向狙击点上一样。

男人没有急着把那页附录还给他，细细打量了附录的内容：几列宏观经济数据，一个建模方程式，唇边噙起一丝浅浅的笑，一口流利地道的英文，“你的作业吗？挺有意思的。”

叙一一时间都忘了整理手里乱糟糟的纸张，适才发觉自己的窘迫，“是的，谢谢您。”

话一出口才发觉自己的语气有些冷淡，可却又说不出什么其他的话。他素来不喜社交，不善与人搭讪，回绝人倒是有一套，可头一回碰到了想套近乎的人却又不知怎么开口，各种复杂纠结的情绪交织在一起，反而用了最本能的方式。

不过这个回应似乎糟糕透了。叙一接过那页附录，朝那人挤了一个不太自然的微笑，“抱歉，我想我必须赶去交作业了。“

对方随性地摆了摆手，举止优雅却又不失一丝活泼，”去吧。”

哪个少年不怀春，即便是二十出头的小青年。

叙一捧着一杯热咖啡，咬了一口刚出炉的可颂。他其实已经超过三十个小时没合眼了，太阳穴隐隐作痛，咀嚼食物的动作都有些机械。四月雪架势够猛，短短半个钟头的功夫教学楼外白茫茫一片，可那个男人的长相，身材，声音像是活生生印在他脑海里一样，睁眼，闭眼都能看到。

他饮下最后一口咖啡，突然庆幸地笑了笑，原来他不是有感情障碍，还是会落入这略显俗套的桥段，毫无预兆的悸动，莫名其妙的紧张，猫咪偷腥般的回味。他不知道对方姓字明谁，有没有对象，也不知道以后会不会，会在哪儿见到，光是想想这件事本身都会兴奋不已。

随后叙一在春季学期前的一个workshop上又一次见到了那个男人，第一次知道了他的名字，他来自哪里，工作是什么。

世间总有出其不意的巧合。

J国，A市，金融数学，前辈。

一个国家，一个故乡，一个院系，甚至有可能会是同一个毕业论文指导老师。

男人性格开朗，幽默风趣，融入本土人的对话毫无压力，甚至能主动抛梗，成熟男性的魅力令在座的前辈后辈无不折服。

喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉？

像那个擅用猎奇比喻的有名作家比喻的那样，是一头渴望找到一个可以同它抱着在草地上打滚的春天的熊，是一只甘愿化成黄油的老虎。

人们习惯把这种毫无逻辑的悸动与温柔叫做一见钟情。

叙一在平板上写了一个乱七八糟的公式，最后果然无解，他抬眼看向坐在主讲台前的男人，心觉得他连端咖啡的样子怎么都这么招人待见，对方与他眼神无意间交错的一瞬间，叙一有些心虚地低头继续在那公式上涂涂改改，不料越涂越乱，最后在等号后画了个大大的叉号。这方程，注定无解，可这一切都不太重要了。

他只在当晚登陆了一个陌生的应届实习生招募网申界面，按下上传简历按钮的时候心跳陡然加速，像是看到了那英俊的眉眼一样。

两杯酒 Two shots of vodka 

喜欢一个人是什么感觉？

是渴望拥有却又望而却步。

人事部送来的新人档案里有一张脸让seimei觉得十分眼熟，总觉得是不是在哪儿见过。

他记性一向不差，更何况这是张长相分外优越的脸，不留印象反倒有些奇怪了。

他简单扫了几眼那张简历，嚯，敢情这还算是自己母校的直系小学弟，连毕业设计都是自己读研时的导师指导的，绩点过分优秀了，可这么个履历不继续深造着实有些可惜，倒是有些好奇史蒂芬那个老学究怎么就没留住这么个好苗子。

Seimei最后一眼扫到了这档案的最末一页，瞧见“法务部一级见习助理“ 的字样时不由得皱了皱眉头，心道这么个懂财务预算的好苗子哪怕丢到风险评估部也比放在法务部来的合适。

他正欲打给人事部询问一下情况，可秘书的电话先打了进来，说是晚上临时加了一道饭局，关系到最近的一个核心项目的融资问题，问他要不要露个脸。

seimei时任副执行官不久，现摆着的一把手不过是本家财团老董事制衡他的傀儡，还算识时务，给钱就消停。seimei明面上把面子做足，私下里却把核心业务与客户资源一点一点抽调到自己手上。他有野心，不过是在等待一个洗盘本家财团的机会。

按理说融资的问题丢给财务部执行官全权负责再汇报即可，seimei之前就是财务官出身，亲自去一趟反倒比听下属回报来得效率高，还是决定亲自赴局。

seimei不想在那饭局上见到了刚刚在档案照片上的那个人。他跟在法务部主管身旁，白色西装衬衫的领子系的一丝不苟，黑色的西装裤衬着一双修长的腿，穿着虽说一本正经合乎礼仪，但眉宇间却总逃不开一丝稚气。涉世不深的新人大多都是这副样子，全程绷着根弦，生怕哪里出了差错。小心翼翼却又带着些青年人的傲气，自相矛盾却又可爱得紧。

大抵是意识到自己在看他，竟有些不好意思，微微别过脸去垂下脑袋，刘海遮住了眼睛，那微微发红的耳尖却出卖了他。

Seimei接过合作方敬的酒慢慢饮下，眼底却漾起一丝玩味。

他身边从不缺人，也不太会断人。阅人无数，青涩纯情的，乖顺听话的，妖娆放荡的，他都见怪不怪了。

可眼前这人看似清冷不近人烟的脾性，有些真假莫辨。他不知这青年是骨子里就是如此，还是仅仅只是一纸伪装。撕下这伪装的方式只有一种，欲望。

Seimei正微眯着眼睛揣摩着些不太正经的事，却瞧见那孩子正被几个不长眼色的合作方劝酒，他只跪坐在榻榻米上，姿势端正且纹丝不动，语气严肃，“抱歉，一会儿我负责开车送领导，恕难从命。”

Seimei眼瞧见那个面相猥琐地中年人已然将手搭到了那孩子的膝盖上，顿时不悦。

”你跟我出来一下，我有点事交代。“ Seimei站起身，徐徐走到叙一面前，朝这几个喝了几两酒就不知自己姓什么的混账冷漠地一瞥，心道敢这么明目张胆骚扰他的员工，信誉品行一定不可靠，得让秘书把合同拟地再全一些，省得到时候吃阴亏。

叙一面带惊异，却又很快反应过来，随即站起身，微微颔首，“是。”

走廊尽头，seimei点了根烟，缓缓吁了一口，表情严肃，“以前出来也碰到过这种事？“

叙一轻轻点了点头，”有，但没大事，我又不是姑娘家，也没多少便宜可占。“

Seimei心说你小子是真不知道自己有多大诱惑力，行政部是没人了吗放你出来陪应酬，他轻弹烟灰，话锋一转，”真不介意？“

”就算介意也不能让公司丢客户。“ 叙一坦然道，”可您若是觉得我刚刚让公司丢了面子，我回去就跟主管领罚。“

“敢情我还是这么不近人情的上司，让你被人占便宜还倒贴。” Seimei把烟头丢到垃圾箱，两手插在西裤兜里，又一次上下打量起了叙一，心道这孩子确实既上镜又好看，也难怪让人惦记。

“这……我听您的安排。”

Seimei倒意外于他这格外配合恭敬的态度，虽然才看过他的档案，倒还是例行问了他的名字，所在部门，实习转正经历，着重问他为什么留了法务部。

叙一便回道，”实习期一直受法务部的前辈提携，转正后便留下了。“

”法务部多是法学科班出身，以你的履历留在法务部并无太大晋升空间。“

”眼下还没怎么考量晋升的事，前辈说先把手头的事做好才是要务。“

Seimei觉得有些搞不太懂这孩子的思路。

至少以他名校商学院资优生的身份，他完全可以在海外一流企业谋个待遇丰厚且前途光明的位置，就算是财务部这两年人事饱和，转正名额再少也不至于容不下他，可却偏甘愿留在个不对他技能的部门，还被临阵抓出来陪应酬。

”我看过你的档案。“ Seimei道，”财务部这两年新人储备能力一般，成果不尽人意，还得劳我这个前财务官操心。我看你倒是对这个路，不如调过去试试？“

叙一似是有些为难，但还是那句话，”如果您觉得我可以试试，那我便去一试。“

Seimei见他面露难色，便问道，”怎么，不喜欢你的专业吗？“

”喜欢……喜欢的，很喜欢。“ 叙一抬眼道，尾音却有些不稳，”您既然相信我，我很高兴。“

本是聊着事业，氛围却慢慢多了些暧昧。

那不太像是下属对上司说话的语气。

seimei也自觉奇怪，他们不过才搭话几分钟，却像是认识很久，对彼此并无防备。按照他过往厚此薄彼的性子，无缘无故给人好处的事儿他基本是不干的，何况有多少人排着队全须全尾地送好处只为从他这儿谋一点甜头。

可这次偏偏留了个例外，百年难得一见的动了主动提携的意思，要说绝对没那层意思也是假，但又觉得还没摸准这孩子的性格，还是得观察观察再说。

Seimei见时候不早，酒桌上这会儿也只是虚假的寒暄客套，他虽善于交际，但实则不看好这次融资商的德行，便把这次项目的主管叫出来交代了几句，自己也说了几句客套话，回头便对叙一道，“你既没喝酒，便给我当司机吧。”

叙一点点头，取了自己的外套便跟着seimei出了门，却不想seimei出门便带他进了隔壁一家居酒屋，问道，“会喝酒吗？”

“会的……只是，不是要我送您回去吗？”

“无妨，一会儿我叫司机送你便是。”

“奥，那我听您的。”

seimei轻笑，心想是不是他若是问一句，“那今晚跟我回家？” 这小子是不是也能回一句，“我听您的。”

可这话是横竖不适合说出口的。Seimei虽说从学生时代就放得开，如今事业有成更是不会在私生活上忌讳什么，但在公事跟私生活的划分上他还是有分寸的。他如今的位置可以说是靠他本家财团二公子的身份坐稳的，根基尚浅，最怕坏事坏脚跟地下，所以宁可找个不认识的人一夜情也眼下也不能搞办公室恋情。

可他那时可不知道，他这辈子还就真搞了一次正儿八经的办公室恋情，传言他潜规则也好包养也罢，睡出一个未来有脾气的副总出来跟自己对着刚的也算是只此一次了。

“Two shots of vodka.” Seimei从中学时代就在海外游学，英语国家基本都呆了个遍，英文自然流利地道不带什么口音，他讲英文时的咬字跟讲母语时不太一样，仔细听起来比母语者还好听地道。

叙一便顺道接了下一句，“plus tonic water and fresh lime wheels.” 

Seimei修长的手指在吧台桌上点了点，“懂得不少啊，小朋友。“

“读书时在餐馆打过工，还学过一点调酒，只不过现在早忘干净了。” 

Seimei把那份现调的vodka tonic推到叙一面前，神色温柔，“那便试试看这份伏特加地不地道吧。” 

叙一接过来轻抿了一口，口感清爽但后劲儿充足。他其实不太嗜酒，酒量一般，还品不太出高档酒跟普通酒的区别。这酒是喝不出好歹，注意力倒是全跑到坐在他旁边小酌清酒的人身上去了。

他觉得自己或许真是魔怔了，只为那一眼之缘，也不太确定对方对自己有没有印象，便改了先前的毕业计划一声不响的来这边做个不起眼的实习生。

本以为自己的人生大抵像多数人一样循规蹈矩，可这回却发现自己骨子里流着叛逆而躁动的血，认准的事情不论对错也不考虑后果便一往直前。

喜欢一个人是什么感觉？

是渴望拥有却又望而却步。可他珍惜这份难得距离感，只是在不经意间瞟了几眼seimei的侧脸，又不得不喝了几口酒压了压神。

只有这个人能让他体会到肾上腺素上升的感觉。

三盏茶 Three Cups of Tea 

“他一向不喜欢陷入令人匪夷所思的感情纠葛，却不知是自己画地为牢，迟迟不肯承认罢了。”

决定重组特助办公室是seimei出任代理副执行官的时候就决定的，毕竟项目运转的核心还是在人，若想保证每次拿下核心项目的运作权，必然容不得对家眼线与本家那群混吃等死的草包。新季度伊始，seimei便借清算鸡肋项目的名义顺理成章得挪了一批人，又请自己的心腹手下推几个新人上来，准备从零开始培养，却在最终推荐特助的名单上又见到了叙一的名字。

Seimei自觉奇怪，那天酒局过后他亲自给现任财务首席执行官通了气，要他把叙一从法务部调到财务部，按理说这孩子眼下应该在财务部好好磨练才对，便问了手下其中的原委。

“哦，您说的对，那孩子确实应该留在财务部，账目才上手不到1个月就比很多比他早来的做的干净利索，预算与风控上也很有想法，我也是奇怪他怎么投了特助办公室的申请，跟他聊了聊，他说他对项目决策更感兴趣，也愿意多学习，我想着这人既然是您给我打招呼调过来的，若是挑不到合适的，做个替补也成吧。”

Seimei不由得回忆起那天在居酒屋的场景，叙一到底还是年纪小，同他差着段位，一看脸就是个藏不住事儿的直脾气，以为不经意间瞄自己几眼当他不知道，其实全被seimei看在眼里，他自己有顾虑，又难得顾着小孩的面子没戳破。

该说他太单纯还是太精明了呢？似乎两者都有。

Seimei对自己的魅力还是有自知之明的，不过也没到自恋的地步，他虽表面上风流图快活不亏待自己，骨子里却是个薄情寡义的冷性子，故而不谈情。再说谈情到最后不都得干那档子事儿，那事儿一办完脑袋一回归理智还记得起什么情义。

要说这叙一或许对他有想法是他一度作为风流公子哥的直觉，但理智还是暂时占了上风。他若想要的人，基本稍微用点手段都能哄到手，可他终归还是个爱才之人，掺合了不明不白的关系就有不确定性，他不想顾此失彼，最终想了个还算保险的法子，一通电话直接打到了叙一那里，要他周末来他家谈一谈。

叙一那头略感意外，但还是答应了，毕竟seimei电话里只字未提特助办公室的事，只在那天有点忐忑的赴了约。

Seimei 年纪不大，倒喜欢摆弄些风雅古板的玩意儿，但也有特定的爱好，比如茶道，十几岁时就跟懂行的老先生学习，倒也学得有模有样，后来工作忙了倒也不怎么摆弄这些东西，可这回大费周章得令管家把东西备齐，烧了壶水，待叙一进门时，他正认真地洗茶，也没抬头，抬手点了点茶桌对面的空沙发，“坐。”

待第一盏茶到了火候才一边递给叙一茶盏，一边抬眼打量起来，见他难得一副学生气的打扮，浅蓝色的棉质衬衫配黑色休闲裤，一双白色阿迪达斯经典休闲鞋。衬衫的袖子稍稍挽起，露出的一截手腕纤细却又不失力量。可总归还是二十出头的小孩，个头不高但比例极佳，只是太瘦，身材单薄了些。

seimei见过太多皮相优越，身材姣好的男男女女，但每每看到叙一那双眼梢微微上翘的眼睛时，心底便总有一丝说不明道不清的波澜。

这个青涩的小家伙的气息是很干净的，seimei喜欢他不经意间流露出的一点小细节，比如卷起衬衫时露出那截手腕，端着茶杯的那只手，还有微微敞开的领口处那一截颀长的脖颈。只是这么静静地坐在自己对面便足够令人挪不开眼。

“您为什么突然这么看着我？是我今天穿得……太随意了吗？” 叙一放下茶盏，两手规矩地放在膝头上问道。

Seimei收回目光，随即柔和地笑了笑，“不会。这么穿精神又帅气，挺符合你的年龄的。虽说你这小身板把西装穿得也有模有样，但还是欠些成熟。”

“哦……” 叙一的语气明显低了下去，他垂下了头，缓缓道，“我以后一定会成熟起来的。”

Seimei难得见叙一这么有孩子气的一面，倒也觉得格外可爱，便打趣道，“说你不成熟还真是不经逗。“ 他又给叙一斟了一杯茶，”哪个年龄段都有哪个年龄段的魅力，生意场上不看年纪看本事，平日里绷着一根弦也就算了，若是私底下还这样那我可真是个没人性的老板了。“

叙一赶紧端起茶杯啜饮了一口，回道，”嗯，您说得有道理。”

“说起来，你之前在法务部呆了多久？”

“半年。”

“我记得你的主修不是法学，是金融数学，上次才说要你调去财务部试试，可转眼又来了特助办公室搞行政，到底是怎么规划的？“

叙一鼓起勇气抬眼直视着seimei，语气坚定而真挚，”我希望能有跟您学习的机会，所以才转来特助办公室的。“

Seimei闻言略感惊讶，他这是头一次听人把这么具有暗示性的话说的这么真诚的。但凡向他示好或有求于他的，风月场上的献媚者多轻薄低俗，生意场上的追随者多迂回婉转，但像眼前这个人这样一脸真诚地说出这么一句话，眉宇之间还尽是正气，倒显得seimei本人有点以小人之心度君子之腹了。

可转念一想，seimei觉得越来越有意思了。

“哦？学习？” Seimei在茶壶里添了新茶叶，又续了热水煮着，语气间满是玩味，“你想学什么？”

“很多……“ 叙一欲言又止，耳尖微微泛红，”我刚毕业实习加转正一年多，总觉得真正工作跟学校里学的东西不是完全对应的，比起固守那些书本上的东西，不如……不如从管理的视角学学企业怎么运作，才能……更清楚自己应该在什么位置……“

Seimei瞧着叙一微红的耳尖，便没戳破他让他再难堪，“看来我也没挑错人，我的确不太喜欢学院派。” 

“但我也不希望你放下你那身本事。” Seimei抬手指了指叙一手中的茶杯，示意他放到桌上，随后替他斟了第三盏茶，”因为总有用的着的那一天。“

“既是要跟我学习，喝了这杯茶，也就算我收你当徒弟了。” Seimei又一次看向那双澄澈的眼睛，他确实读到了一丝喜悦，但那又是克制而纯粹的，不掺杂一丝企图。

Seimei以为叙一多少会有一些失意，但眼下看来是丝毫没有，难不成他之前会错了意？

看来直觉有时还是不准的，情场老手seimei还是稍微失望了那么几秒，少有得对自己的魅力值有了些怀疑。

“那你的回应呢，小朋友？”seimei轻轻敲了敲茶桌，“不过不用叫师父，我还没那么老。”

叙一被这话逗得一笑，他在外人前其实少有这般情绪外露的时候，只是他这一笑实在是太招人待见了，本来微翘的眼梢弯出一个可爱的弧度，这才有点像他这个年纪的人该有的样子。

Seimei早几年更是个没心没肺的二世祖，也有过同学生仔交往的经历，但那些人多是顶着个学生的身份，没几个专心用在学习上的，被金钱欲望迷了眼，早就没了那股子纯情劲儿。真像这样从骨子里透着股清新劲儿的他还真头一次见，心道这孩子的性格还真不是一两次接触就能摸得透的，一边又很难说他对叙一到底是种什么样的态度。

凭叙一这长相跟身材，若是在其他场合碰见，怕是早成了他的猎艳对象了；可偏偏像是他主动上赶着凑到自己跟前一样，分寸尺度却又拿捏的极好，说不出不是也挑不出大毛病。

Seimei想来想去还是决定怪罪到叙一的长相上去，若是长得一般，就没这么多事儿了，他作为半个颜控头一次感觉到了看人看脸还是容易搅乱理智的。

只见叙一端起那盏茶一饮而尽，眼神诚恳而真挚，”以后还请您多多指教，我一定尽心努力，为您分忧。“

得，这张口一个”您“闭口一个”您“的还真显得他年纪多大似得，可既是他自己做了这个局，也便只能这么继续下去了。seimei心道自己这是魔怔了，怎么莫名其妙对眼前的人这么上心，这种后知后觉的感觉与确实与欲望无关，seimei却乱了思绪，他一向不喜欢陷入令人匪夷所思的感情纠葛，却不知是自己已是画地为牢，迟迟不肯承认罢了。

四玫瑰 Four Rose 

“遥远的，秘密的，不可侵犯的玫瑰。”

“Far-off, most secret, and inviolate Rose.”

特助办公室的叙一是特立独行的存在，论业务能力几乎鲜少有人能像他一样全能，财务法务行政公关四手抓，但在英才辈出的一流投资公司，能力几乎是生存的底线，但办公室的明眼人都能看得出来，他们的上司待叙一确实是有些不一样的。

可他们之间的关系确实清白，seimei对叙一一直是公事公办的态度，从没开过绿灯，出了岔子照样扣薪领罚，每回数额都不小，叙一甚至有窘迫到中午去便利店泡面的程度，可叙一每回也不见气馁，问起来只解释，“事情没办好，领罚是应该的。”

可没人能像叙一一样能以最快的速度会得seimei的意，很多时候seimei指令下来的时候，叙一早就有一份高度类似的方案作为母版候着了，可奈何seimei作为老板也有性格古怪的时候，明里不介意公开表扬他反应快脑袋好，暗里却把他留下开小灶，真像当初说的师父带徒弟一样，教他树大招风，枪打出头鸟的道理。

老实说没几个上司会真正喜欢这种干劲十足，头脑聪明，又野心勃勃的年轻人，毕竟长江后浪推前浪，教会徒弟饿死师傅的道理seimei不可能不知道，但他却偏是个护犊子的主，见不得别人说叙一不是，美其名曰自己带出来的兵只能自己罚，由不得别人说三道四。

说者无意，听者有心。

毕竟群众们私以为长的好看的都应该是一对。有人聚集的地方就总有吃不完的瓜，聊不完的八卦，似乎这样能彰显人类社群动物的本质，实际却无聊乏味得很。可当事人之一稳如洪钟，似乎只有同seimei工作时才是他状态最好的时候，有同僚亲眼为证，叙一似乎只会对着老板一展笑颜，虽然只是礼貌性的，但杀伤力也足够了，还是该庆幸他本人不爱笑，不然得招惹多少桃花。

Insun新股东大会在即，seimei本家财团的内部矛盾也终于浮现出来，seimei对如今的局势早有预判，甚至早几年还没坐上副执行官的位置时就开始盘算今天的情形，如今这个情形，是时候把这副执行官的位置坐正了。

但这毕竟涉及他与本家那些亲戚路人的恩怨情仇，不好让外人知晓太多细节，来回两头跑，也总有力不从心的时候，可他从不会在任何人面前透露分毫，只在午休时从满满的行程里挤出半个钟头闭目养神的时间。

他知道叙一会悄悄推门进来，尽可能不留一丝动静地留一个食盒或是一个保温杯，倒不是什么亲手便当，毕竟都没那个时间，却也是从公司食堂挑选的比较合seimei口味的吃食，尽管seimei胃口不算好，但还是会稍微动上几口，虽然说不出为什么，但他不太想让叙一这点小心思落空，全当他是徒弟孝敬师父了。

直到有一天，seimei头天舍命陪君子，终于拿下了一位董事元老手里的股权转让，但代价是宿醉，他虽酒量好，身体底子好，但向来节制，每次应酬为了保持清醒都会严格控制进酒量，难得这么一番折腾真觉得自己才不过三十而立，正值壮年的年纪也有这般狼狈的时候，整个一上午都像是个疲劳状态下运转的机器，眼皮打架，见屏幕头就晕。

只得叫叙一进来，让他把文件关键条目简述给他听，然后分好类等他精神好些再签字批阅。

叙一在办公室沙发对面拉了把椅子坐着，边做简述边做批注，还得分心看一手撑着额头靠坐在沙发上的seimei的情况。

他从未见过这般疲惫的seimei。在叙一的印象里，seimei似乎永远能保持着最好的状态，即便是通宵达旦，别人蓬头垢面半死不活他只是略带倦色。他知道seimei大概在忙一些不方便告知他细节的事情，却也只能随着他的意，尽可能地帮他分担一些。

他念完了最后一份文件，叫了半天seimei不见他有回应，这才发现seimei睡着了，他似乎习惯了仅仅坐着就能快速进入睡眠的状态，只是在别人，尤其是叙一看来，委实辛苦了。

他把文件按照seimei的习惯排好，最后一份放到他桌前，找了便利贴写了”未阅“ 两字，随后便顺手取了seimei的外套，帮他搭了件衣服，他难得碰上seimei毫无防备的状态，正好得了机会理直气壮地打量。

Seimei最近委实瘦了些，五官的轮廓愈发明显。叙一想来自己多半也是个实打实的颜控，怪不得自己一直难开情窦，敢情是标准太高，都没个渐进的过渡，心说照这样的标准，若是哪天表明了心意，这层窗户纸破了，以后还怎么找别人，后愈发觉得这念头可笑，也觉得自己怕是如愿以偿地跟在seimei身边做事一年多真肥了胆子，怎么就这么有把握这辈子非他不可，且对方一定能答应。

可也确实是，非他不可了。

像是对玩具占有欲强烈的孩童，只觉得这个人之前无论有过什么样的过往，只要有那一天，便一定要把他抓牢了。

这想法若是真让seimei知道了，怕也是会说他个小兔崽子不自量力吧。

不自量力又如何。

他悄悄对自己说，”至少我喜欢你，特别喜欢你，想一直留在你身边，无论以什么样的身份，眼下或许只能分忧，将来便可比肩而立，成为真正配得上你的人。“

叙一坐了一会儿觉得时间不早了，自己手头上还有事情没处理完，却又想起seimei是中午头把自己叫过来的，他倒是先咬了个三明治充饥，seimei这边是滴米未进，这个点食堂肯定是不供饭的，便只能打电话叫外卖，忙前忙后地弄出的动静不小也没把seimei吵醒，叙一想，他一定是累了。也好，累了就好好休息吧。

他记得早前有几次他确实没经验又不善跟人打交道，正窘迫着，但seimei每次都像是算好了时机一样出现替他解围，叙一总想这世上怎么能有人这么会说话，见什么样的人说什么样的话，游刃有余，不卑不亢。事情要办砸了也总会习惯性地把他往身后护，”新人出来磨练，犯错也正常，是我没带好，您有气朝我撒，别跟他一般见识。“

这世间有完美的人，可终归没有完人。

叙一正乱想着，不想seimei却醒了过来，抬手揉了揉眉心，问道，“什么时候了？”

叙一忙翻手机，“下……下午三点了。”

“三点……帮我问一下Maggie, 下午还有没有预约……” 

“好的，我马上去问，对了……您，中午到现在都没怎么吃东西，我帮您叫了份粥，多少吃点？” 叙一朝桌上指了指，一边又道，“最后一份文件没念完您就睡着了，我放桌上了。”

Seimei摸到了自己身上的外套，又打量了叙一几眼，心想敢情这孩子在这儿一声不吭地陪了他快两个钟头？别的不说，seimei防备心一向很重，连睡着的时候都不太敢睡得太死，这回竟在叙一面前毫无防备地睡着了，看来这回是真的累了。

他突然意识到，自打开始琢磨倒腾自家那点狗血的破事起，他难得空窗了好几个月，有段时日没体验过被人照顾的滋味了。看来人说富不忘糟糠之妻是有道理的，虽说这个比喻放在叙一身上怎么也不合适，却总能品出些惺惺相惜地味道来。

他回忆起过往那些所谓的交往对象，说肤浅点八成都是冲着钱来的，可他不在乎这些，本就是一笔交易，各取所需，不谈感情，断也断的利索，说来他自觉经验丰富，但总归都到那档子事儿上去了，真要说细水长流，不敢想，也不会想。

Seimei坐正身子端起那碗粥，见叙一要离开便道，“坐下，一会儿再去问。”

叙一听罢便坐了回去，seimei若是睡着，他还能明目张胆无所顾忌地瞄几眼，现下却又觉得尴尬，眼神都不知道往哪儿看。

”看我睡着2个小时也不吭声，是我真长的帅还是你真是沉得住气？“ seimei喝了一口粥觉得胃里舒服了些，人一精神了瞧着叙一一副心不在焉地样子就忍不住逗他。

”我……这也没闲着呢，忙前忙后跑了好几回都怕吵醒您……“ 

”得，还得怪我是不是？“ Seimei这张嘴确实厉害，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，幽默风趣又不失礼数，多数时候全无一个大老板的刻板劲，总能让叙一一边忘记他的身份，却又不能回个像样的话出来，只好乖乖认错，”不怪您，怪我怪我……“

”得了吧。“ Seimei夹了一口小菜，”像你这种乖仔长相，怕是读书时干了坏事都能嫁祸到别人头上去还能全身而退的。看样子我以后得充分发挥你这优势，派你去做商业间谍打探情报如何？“

”这我怕是真做不来。“叙一叹了口气，”您也知道我不怎么擅长伪装自己……尤其是讲话吧……“

Seimei一勺粥盛出来又落了回去，心说你还真是不擅长伪装自己，最厉害的伪装不就是不伪装。

Seimei自以为情商了得，甚至能把损益关系评估带到私生活中去，但这回却不知不觉随着性子犯了大忌。

起初以为自己会错了意，但他又不是真的迟钝，叙一以为自己藏得住，但有些细节撒不了谎，好几次那层窗户纸都要破了，却偏偏险象环生般地卡在一个恰到好处的点上，各退一步都不尴尬，该干嘛干嘛。

以seimei以往的性子，真不感兴趣的人他是断不会吊着对方的，毕竟他不谈情，合不合适约一次深入交流一下基本就能定基调了，可眼下却像是一个甘愿被吊，一个不得不吊一样。

可他发觉他对叙一似乎真有了种微妙的情愫，真像是那三盏茶的师徒之情一样，犯了错自己回来训一训，由不得旁人说他一句不是。

时间久了他都快忘了，他起初也是对叙一动过欲念的。虽然当初想留他在身边做事不可掺杂些别的关系便自己说服自己先断了这个念想，也是不想耽误他未来自己做选择，可这种诡异的关系持续久了，seimei也不敢想，或许是不是有一天，叙一真的不愿被吊着，转头找了别人，不管他是照顾别人还是被照顾的那一个，那情景稍微脑补一下都觉得碍眼。

看来好为人师是毛病，随便当人老师又总心里打不该打的算盘，总有遭报应的一天。

Seimei回过神来看向那张优越的脸蛋，却又凡心大动，大概是最近见的人都长得歪瓜裂枣的他还得全程陪笑，审美遭到了严重的污染，一时间觉得自己过往交往的所有对象都不如叙一长得耐看，尤其那微挑的眼梢，一个男人却长了这么双秀气的眼睛，配着叙一平日那清冷又不爱说话的性子，怎么看怎么带感。

若是搁seimei以往的性子，怕不是要嘲笑死他既风流惯了这会儿怎么装起柳下惠来了，他若是真想要的人，哪有弄不到手的道理，更何况现在人正搁眼前晃着，还一心扑在自己身上以为自己不知道呢。

Seimei放下粥碗，说了句不相干的题外话，”这周末有安排吗？“

”没有。“

”没临时安排的话就跟我去个地方吧，私事，不用穿太正式。“

“好，到时候您告诉我一下地址。“

”嗯，去吧。“

叙一这才如释重负地站起身，却听seimei在他身后说了句，”谢谢，小徒弟。“

那语气不似seimei以往讲话的口气，正经又温柔。

叙一本以为这“私事”大可能是seimei的私人生意，先前几次不是没有跟着seimei见不同行业大佬的经历，连带着收了不少名片，虽说以他现在的资历不大可与这些人直接谈生意，但也懂seimei的意思，既是进了特助办公室，便是要为seimei卖命，再不善交际也要把人脉圈打通。

Seimei发过来的地址是个私人酒庄，是朋友的生意，他捧场入了点股，叙一刚来特助办公室没多久就跟着来过一次，不过是公事招待，这次估计是要要几个私人朋友聊聊，他眼神利索些跟着应和就好。

可他没想到seimei只一个人坐在休息室的软沙发上，手边放着一瓶威士忌。

休假状态seimei自然也是褪去了西装，浅色的亚麻衬衫配了条深色休闲裤，本就是正值壮年，身材容貌却不输二十几岁的人。

叙一曾想若是他不说，seimei怕是一直不知道他们的第一次见面的时候其实不是在A市，也不是那场酒局，而是两年前北美四月那场不合时宜的大雪，他其实记不太清那天的workshop上到底说了什么，还有他那道无解的方程，这些像是他珍藏已久的小秘密，只想偷偷埋在心底。

“愣着做什么，过来坐。” Seimei见叙一来了却傻站在那里，便朝他招了招手。

叙一踌躇了一会儿，坐到了seimei旁边的沙发上，“您说是私事，不是来谈私人生意的？”

“最近天天谈，好不容易得了一天不用谈了，你就别提醒我了，给我放个假？” Seimei端起手边的酒杯啜饮了一口，“瞧你最近也跟着我熬，也瘦了不少，特地带你过来吃点好的补补。”

叙一不是没听出来这话里的意思，很快便领会到今天晚上只有他跟seimei两个人吃顿饭，可以不谈公事。可回过头来一想，这不谈公事却又不好谈别的，更确切的说，没了谈公事的幌子，有些东西就藏不住了，他表情有些苦涩，本就不善攀谈挑话茬，很多时候都是任由seimei说段子逗他，他陪着反应，却一想最近seimei累得紧，还是自己说点什么活跃一下气氛才好。

或许他真的没有活跃气氛的天赋，倒是一本正经地搞笑本身比较搞笑，seimei还真是笑了出来，说了第一句颇有暧昧意味的话，”我也就能听得进去你说这种没营养的冷笑话。“

叙一一脸窘迫，无耐地摊了摊手，”抱歉，我……“

”不用这样。“seimei当晚的状态不同于以往叙一见过的任何一面，这样的seimei或许曾经出现过在他的幻想里，温柔又体贴，说话的语气都撩的人心绪不宁，”在我这里你不必努力做无谓的应和，只做你自己就好。“

是夸赞吗？或许是吧。

叙一瞧了瞧桌上的瓶子，是在美国常见的四玫瑰威士忌，心道既是在这么个像样的酒庄怎么反而开了瓶再普通不过的威士忌，许是看出了叙一的心思，seimei主动把自己那杯剩了半杯的酒推过去，”尝尝，跟你在美国喝过的有什么不一样？“

叙一端起来尝了尝，他在品酒上确实没天赋，但毕竟跟了seimei这段时间，赶鸭子上架也能诌些门道出来忽悠外行，可在行家面前他还是选择诚实一点，喝了几口摇了摇头，“您就别为难我了，我这骗骗别人还行，搁您这儿就不班门弄斧了。“

Seimei的目光顺着叙一那一小截露在外面的手臂一直扫到他衬衣微开领口处的那一小段锁骨上。

遥远的，秘密的，不可侵犯的玫瑰。

他突然想起了叶芝那首《秘密的玫瑰》，他本不是个爱读诗的文艺人，读书时应付选修课写的那篇鉴赏小作文竟然记了这么多年，大抵那个年纪他还是相信他会像那诗里写的那样，遇见一个可以被称为“不可侵犯的玫瑰“的佳人。可不知从什么时候起他就彻底断了这个念想，竟也不觉得可惜。

可如今，他好像依稀看到了那朵玫瑰的样子。

“坐过来。” Seimei一手轻轻拍了拍自己身旁的位置，像是试探，却又自然地不留一丝尴尬。

叙一环顾了一下四周，站起身坐到了seimei身边，还是保持了一定的距离。

seimei一手端着那杯所剩无几的威士忌，另一手却毫不顾忌地牵了叙一的手，”天下两件美事，珍馐在杯，佳人在侧，我两样都占了。“

叙一不可置信地看了看seimei，又稍稍动了动那只突然被牵过去的手，老实说他有点不太能接受自己这种像是姑娘家才会有的反应，但这一切进展的太快，快到来不及思考，下一句便只听seimei继续道，”不知……佳人可否成全？“

“可……我又不是姑娘家，哪来的佳人之说。”

Seimei另一手终于如愿以偿地轻抚上了那张脸，指尖又轻轻点了点那泛红的耳尖，”不自知，该罚。“

随后威士忌清冽的后味在叙一唇齿间蔓延开来，不过他自己喝的，全是seimei渡给他的。他本以为自己不嗜酒是不是味觉不敏感，可眼下却终于品出了这酒的滋味。

辛辣，清甜，醇香。

他问起seimei这酒为什么叫四玫瑰，威士忌明明跟玫瑰没什么关系啊。

Seimei轻揉着他泛红的双唇，轻道，“因为你就是那朵玫瑰啊。”

明知那是不靠谱的情话，叙一还是听了进去，他仰躺在seimei膝头，觉得一切虚假的不像真的，他大胆地摸了摸seimei的脸，却又触电一般地缩了回去，“您不是再开玩笑吧？”

Seimei听罢哭笑不得，敢情他头一次学着矜持，把握尺度跟节奏还被质疑开玩笑了，便顺势道，”嗯，对啊，我跟你开玩笑来着。“

叙一果然当真了，正欲坐起身却被seimei又一个吻堵了回去，“现在信了吗？“

“信。” 叙一牵了seimei的手放在唇边亲昵地蹭了蹭，“我……我喜欢您，您说什么我都信。”

Seimei没再说什么，任由他亲，只觉得这句喜欢你的分量，似乎比以往听到的每一次都重。

五芒星 Pentacle 

“Light of my life, fire of my loins.”

“生命之光，欲望之火。“

”之前谈过恋爱吗？“ seimei轻轻抚摸着叙一的脸颊，修长的手指在下巴那块软肉上流连，觉得怀里的人不安地动了动，确定了这是敏感点，随即在那姣好的唇上轻吻了一下。

“没有……” 叙一在seimei吻向自己脖颈的时候回答他，尾音不可避免地带了些气音。

“那，做过吗？” 衬衫的下摆被掀起，seimei微凉的掌心掠过叙一的腰腹，直逼胸口。

”D…DIY算吗？“ 叙一不太想直接交底，在对方的指尖若有若无地挑逗下强行保持着最后的镇定。

“哦？那就让我见识见识，你这童子功到底练的怎么样。” Seimei另一只手利落地解开了叙一的腰带，一招便把住了命门。

叙一两手紧紧扶着沙发扶手，攥在真皮扶手上的指关节发白，双膝被迫分开在seimei大腿两侧，面带潮红，不住地发出难耐的喘息。

同样的事情他自己不是没做过，但由着别人做还是头一次，更何况现在为他做这件事的人是seimei。20岁那年的一眼之缘，在炙热的呼吸与暧昧的耳鬓厮磨之间成为了现实。情欲的感觉太过陌生，却又令人沉迷。

“有点快啊，小朋友。”

Seimei把指尖的液体顺着叙一的腰腹一路涂抹到他胸前的两点上，又留了最后一点在他唇间，见人毫无招架之力得靠在他怀里，被迫张了嘴舔咬自己的指尖，起初还有些青涩放不太开，没一会儿便无师自通，咬完了手指便主动靠过来献了一个吻。

那是介于少年与青年间的气息，干净又富有张力。大抵也只有这个年纪的叙一才能把纯情与性感结合的如此精妙，虽然处于被动却又不完全依赖于引导。seimei吻着吻着自然来了感觉，正准备就在沙发上先解决一次，但被摸到尾椎骨下面一点的位置时怀里的叙一下意识地紧张了起来，轻声道，”抱歉……有点不习惯……“

“怕了？” Seimei没再继续动作，他先是反常于自己这份难得的耐心，但本能却毫不介意把前戏再延长一些，像是个经验老道的猎人，已知猎物在手却不介意多陪猎物玩儿一会儿，毕竟他对接下来要发生的事他早就习以为常，直接进入主题是痛快，换种方式体验也未尝不可。

“不……不怕。” 叙一像是下了很大的决心，主动俯身吻了吻seimei的唇角，“我信您。”

Seimei轻笑，把人抱起来丢到宽敞的大床上，一手握住了叙一两只手腕扭在身后，略带惩罚意味地在他后颈处啃咬了一下，嗓音低沉而沙哑，”那便不要后悔。“

这话像是说给叙一听的，却又更像是说给他自己。

叙一被迫趴跪在床上，上半身伏在柔软的床垫里，整个后背随着动作伸展出漂亮的线条，从优美的蝴蝶骨，到柔韧结实的腰肢，再到浑圆饱满的臀部，通通一览无余。

”看着瘦，这该有的地方倒是一点不含糊。“ Seimei的手掌再度在叙一周身的敏感处娴熟地游走，咬着他的发烫的耳尖说了句调情话，点了润滑的手指探入了腿间那处隐秘而柔软的地方，动作温柔又熟稔。

叙一一阵羞赧，不知该做何回复，如此坦诚相对已然抹去了他最后的底线，只蜷缩着身子配合着seimei的动作，骨节分明的手指攥着床单，关节泛白，欲望在体内澎湃，陌生又刺激。

遇见seimei之前，他一直以为自己在感情上会是个循规蹈矩的人。人生不过寥寥数年，一双人兴许会比一个人要快活，至于怎么个快活法他不曾想过，可如今这人遇上了，之前的幻想都不如今实打实的接触来的实在。

“唔……” 叙一在Seimei进入到自己身体的时候毫不遮掩地呻吟出了声，尽管前戏充足，疼痛还是不可避免的。他颀长的脖颈下意识地向后仰，紧咬着牙关，鼻息间的呼吸声愈发沉重。那个地方本不是用来承欢的，饶是seimei技巧再好也难掩不适。

Seimei一手顺着叙一的腰腹摸到嘴唇，轻轻捏了捏他的下颌让他松开牙关，轻道，“别咬自己，痛就咬我。”

叙一一松懈下来喘得就更厉害，却始终没真咬下去，只轻轻攥了攥seimei的手，回道，“没事的……”

没事，只要是这个人就没关系。

他知道这是世间情爱中最激烈，最原始，也是最放纵的表达方式。这痛与不适是一个对他重要的人留下的印记，他也只会允许这个人弄痛他，而他不会反抗，也不会生气。

当年那一丝怦然心动像是在他心里最初埋下的种子，悄无声息地生根发芽，愈是接近，愈是欢喜。

Seimei把伏在他身下几乎奄奄一息的人翻过来，撩开那被汗水浸湿的刘海，带着怜惜，轻吻着叙一的额头，脸颊，双唇，终是放缓了节奏，轻言道，“乖，放轻松……”

他见过叙一平日里对别人那副清冷不近人烟的样子，也清楚叙一那只在他面前才会显现出的稚气与倾慕，见惯了正经八百的样子，也曾不经意间幻想过这样一个看似温和实则硬气的孩子折服在自己身下会是怎样一副旖旎的场景。

男人骨子里大抵都是有征服欲的。

看叙一真真切切地放下尊严与面子，心甘情愿臣服在自己身下的时候，那种满足感已经远远超越了不经意间的肖想。

最后的关头叙一明显受不住seimei逐渐加大的力道，两手无力地从seimei肩头滑倒身体两侧，他攥紧了床单，腰部随着撞击一点点地往后躲，可他这拙劣生涩的小伎俩哪能逃得过老练的seimei，随即便被攥了脚腕，整个人被折出不可思议的弧度，令他自己都惊异于自己身体的柔韧性，疼痛与酸麻从交合处一直蔓延到腰腹。

”您……饶了我……好不好……“ 叙一的眼睛半睁半闭，勉强维持着最后的精神，迎合实在是有些困难，逆之则是自找苦头，他很快学聪明，尽可能得放松身体，不再内耗体力。

Seimei见他一副可怜兮兮的样子，心也软得不像话，他头一次发觉自己对这个小朋友有了超出普通情欲的感受。

就像第一眼见到他的时候，内心燃起得却并不是征服欲。那略显青涩的青年像是触动了他保留在心底最柔软的地方，只是看着就觉得赏心悦目，若是用欲望弄脏了他，便是可惜了。

seimei本不想真同叙一做到这一步，可却又容不得别人对叙一有想法，可这种矛盾又纠结的心思其实在他刚刚进入那处紧致而柔软的地方时被彻底抛诸到脑后。

世人总道情欲情欲，可这欲并不总傍着情而生。*注1 

食色性也，爱美之心人皆有之，肉欲终归是情爱与婚姻中都不可缺少的部分，可先有情后有欲还是先有欲后有情，如人饮水，冷暖自知。

他对叙一，到底应该不仅仅是单纯的欲，不然也不会把自己少有的柔情都给了他。

想他哭，却又真见不得他落泪。

想他求饶，却又舍不得他受罪。

”饶你第一次。“ 他吻着叙一的耳廓，”但是记着，以后只有我能这么对你。“

叙一神智不清，只抱着seimei回吻，毫无章法却又满是依恋，直到seimei释放过后也没松开他的怀抱。

”刚刚还求饶，这会儿倒舍不得了？“ 潮热缓缓消退，seimei轻抚着叙一的背脊打趣道。

叙一的声音明显有些沙哑，回道 “嗯……舍不得……” 上翘的眼梢微微泛红，“我……喜欢您。”

喜欢？什么是喜欢？ Seimei难得哑然，他没有回复叙一，只是轻抚着对方汗津津的背脊，像是哄孩子一样的节奏，”嗯……睡吧。“

这个话题seimei而言太过沉重。

他确实生来不凡，便也注定会因此失去一些东西，情情爱爱什么的饥不可饱腹，寒不可取暖，缘分这东西更是玄学，再浪漫的海誓山盟终归经不起现实的考量。

可彼时的seimei不知道，那时他便在心里给叙一留了一个位置，而这个位置他此前今后并不打算留给任何人。

彼时的叙一也不知道，那份“喜欢”会成为困扰他多年的执念，而这个执念险些令他一条路走到黑。

这世上起初没有绝对意义上的般配，却只是万人擦肩而过，只为那一眼回眸，是真心还是错付，都交由给了时间打磨。

一晌贪欢，是纯粹的欲望，却也是爱情最初的模样。

那是生命之光，是欲望之火。

注1: 摘自tangstory 《活受罪长相守》


	3. 【双璧】前传二 彼时年少

六便士 Six Pences 

“乖，不哭了。” 

Seimei出差后回到自己住处时发现主卧是空的，可玄关处分明多了一双鞋子。

他摸出的手机，目光停留在七天前的聊天对话框上。

半个月前他默许策划部的心腹高管毙掉了一个项目，而那项目从初期策划，到中期融资都是叙一亲自跟下来的，可偏在进入最终执行之前的评估时打了水漂。至于理由，seimei和那名心腹高管心照不宣，他们虽早就知道城西那块地在投资许可上一直有猫腻，几家搞房地产的企业联手把一块看似寻常的地皮定价弄得扑朔迷离，牵扯的人太多，真假莫辨，本想避开这趟浑水，却不想提议争取那块地皮的草案在策划部一路开绿灯，竟成了这一季度风控部排在前三的项目。

Seimei反复审了策划部提交上来的几份草案，又亲自找主管过来问话，思前想后总觉得有哪里不妥。他一向坚持按调研成果立项，却总瞧着这牵扯进来的几个负责人的名字有点碍眼。虽说生意人讲究利益不求硬拼三观，但硬拉的人脉网跟利益捆绑是持久不了的，更何况还是跟他本家董事会常有来往的几个人，他适才成功架空了现任执行官，坐上了代理执行官的位置，虽有争议，但总归大权在握，令那群老古董暂时死了心，但对竞标项目的用人安排上，seimei却有了前所未有的敏感与谨慎。

可他一人终究没有那一票否决权，几轮会议开下来，seimei一直有所顾忌的这块地皮还是提上了正式策划议程，他在正式批复前把叙一叫了过来，把策划书给他看，问他什么想法。

特助办公室经手过几次这份草案，叙一只简单做了些对比便谈了自己的想法，“老实说我觉得那个做智慧城市概念的环保项目更有意思些，我们去年几个房地产项目今年的利益回馈其实不是那么的好。毕竟我们主业投资，开发这部分参与的一向少，分红这块不占优势。可我也说不清为什么策划部会觉得这是个会盈利的好项目，或许是比较保守，风险小？“

Seimei揉了揉眉心，叙一基本说到了点子上，但毕竟不了解其中内情，结论还是倾向这个大势所趋的结果，他倒不是会怪他，却只觉得眼下自己的顾虑无处可放，心境莫名有些烦躁。他早前预料过坐上这个位置后会面临的种种挑战，这才只是第一次有些预兆的试探，竟令他乱了心绪，如此不冷静。

“有哪里说的不妥吗？” 叙一见seimei表情不太好，以为自己对这项目的认识太过浅薄，便把那份策划草案又拿起来仔细翻阅了起来，又打开手机邮箱，调出另外几份草案的预算数据仔细比对，俨然一副专业财务的架势。

Seimei瞧着坐在他对面的人一副心无旁骛又专注的小模样，心道这次的问题还真不是出在财务预算跟风控上，但凡牵扯到人事的决策总带着些狭隘与主观臆断性，毕竟人性嬗变，人无完人，有些道理只可意会不可言传，他想着是时候教教叙一这一课了。

“好了，不用再看了。” Seimei把大半个身体的重量都丢在座椅上，解下腕表，又松了袖口，朝叙一道 “到这边来。”

叙一只得放下手里的文件，以为seimei要给他看电脑屏幕，走过去便把注意力集中在显示屏上，全然没料到seimei直接把他拉到自己腿上靠坐着，他略有吃惊，不敢全坐，只是保持着倚靠的动作，抬眼同seimei四目相对时却突然忆起了几天前他们肌肤相亲的场景，可眼下他们都衣着正式，各有角色扮演，这种带着几分禁忌的亲密感令本就暧昧的氛围瞬间升了级，叙一大气不敢出，由着对方抱着自己上下其手，总是担心会突然有人推门进来，没一会儿便一脑门的汗。

“怎么紧张成这样？” Seimei隔着衬衫轻抚着叙一流畅的身材线条，并无太多暗示，只是再寻常不过的亲昵，最后在那冒汗的鼻尖上点了点。

“没，没有。不……还是有点。” 叙一搭在seimei上半身的手都有些不太自在，却又拼命说服自己放松下来，自觉自己这回确实又怂又没底气，”我……我想去看看门锁了没。“

”想在这儿？“ seimei恶趣味一上便开始调戏起小朋友，”挺有勇气啊。“

敢情是自己想太多了？叙一进退两难，万分窘迫。

“好了，不逗你了。” 

Seimei自觉还是正事重要，调情不过是缓和一下氛围，在叙一唇边轻轻吻了一下便把人放开了，却没松开他的手，“这次放你代表特助办公室去策划部跟这个项目，务必参与每一个细节，明白吗？”

“那需要向您定期回执具体进展吗？”

“不用，你只管让他们把你当成一个再普通不过的项目助理，具体情况我会向负责主管问询。”

“好，那我等下再去熟悉一下这份草案。”

Seimei把玩着叙一的手指，继续嘱咐道，“先前教过你很多次，多听多看，话不再多而在精，别总仗着自己有个聪明的小脑瓜就总想出风头，既是去策划部就给我好好表现，出错了我可不替你收拾烂摊子，也不许回来给我哭鼻子。” 

“可我……我以前都没哭过啊……” 叙一挠了挠头，死活想不起这是什么时候的糗事，便耍赖道，“一定是您是随便编的。”

Seimei笑得宠溺，想来叙一自己不知道他刚来特助办公室时，被他这个上司一路魔鬼训练，每遇挫便一副不服输却又难掩委屈的复杂小模样在seimei回想起来有多可爱，他才把那副表情称为“哭鼻子”，虽说他如今不太想看到叙一再露出那样的表情，这人已是他的人，便只有自己能欺负，由不得别人给脸色。

“是我编的……” 他又把人拉过来，同叙一接了个绵长的吻，“留个心眼，别让人欺负。”

若真是欺负了，他定是饶不了那帮人的。

Seimei目送那个背影一路轻快地离开了自己的办公室，目光又回到了那份草案上，隐藏在眼底的阴鸷这才显露出来，他很快拨通了一位他在策划部的心腹高管，同对方又对这个草案进行了细致的讨论，同时不忘顺口一提叙一会全程参与的事，要对方必要时对他予以提点和照顾。

做完这一切他才在草案批复书上签了字，心道终究是自己多虑了才好。

叙一一进策划部就是半个月，认真地参与每一场讨论与调研，他之前虽说对项目运转的每个环节都有涉猎，但总归还是回到了自己专业的视角，不免有局限性，如今得了机会跨部门合作，倒也觉得什么都挺新鲜，连带着跟seimei的私人时间里也会聊起这个项目的事，seimei想这是他头一次全权放叙一到另一个部门直接参与工作，见他不抵触反而兴致高昂，便也动了另一层心思，总归不能浪费了他在财务上过人的天赋与专业能力，他日若是叙一能接任首席财务官的位置，定是个两全其美的局面。

Seimei这么想着，却第一次全然忘了自己一向不会任人唯亲的原则。他一面暗中对董事会内部进行洗牌，一面却动着把枕边人送上高位的念头，兴许那时他自己都没意识到，那大概是他唯一对一个人真正交心的方式。

然而变动还是在融资竞标收尾时出现了。seimei 早在批复项目策划时便动用自己的私人人脉密切关注那块地皮开发许可权的最终走向，毕竟涉及到行政手续，有则一路通顺，无则有名无实，若是投了资金却又迟迟不能动工，必然会影响下一轮融资，到头来这项目就是个来回扯皮的产物，本季度的收益怕是基本要告吹了。

seimei收到许可权最终落到另一家房地产公司的消息时并无太大反应，相反收到这个消息时他才觉得自己心底的那块石头落了地，很快反向推理了一波，托朋友引见了那家公司的高层，见面时瞧见对方明显不太对的脸色便又有了疑心，回头便让人调了这个项目的谈判笔录，终是落了个八九不离十的猜测。

“我倒是没想到有人真做得出吃里扒外的事儿，还是个资深老人。” 策划部那位心腹高层基本查明了内情向seimei汇报道，“不过他这半个月做戏是做的挺足的，手下那帮新人可都快拿他当偶像了。”

“八成事跟那帮单纯的小朋友说了分成了，或是又许诺以后还带他们继续做项目吧。”

“很有可能，您看……我现在按照咱们先前商量好的程序叫停，时机可行吗？”

“我签一份许可文件给你，下次汇报会议上直接宣布，注意保密。”

Seimei放下手机，这回却摸不太准该怎么跟叙一说明一下这场局的来龙去脉。放他去跟这个项目的本意虽是磨练，却无形之中起了层利用的效果，大抵那个反水的高管瞧见seimei把特助办公室的重要心腹放去全程跟这个项目却又没打任何招呼便也动了拉拢的心思，一结合叙一这半个月来一副兴致盎然的反应，怕真是让对方真以为自己被成功收买了。

到底是年轻。

Seimei不是个太念旧的人，长一岁便把过一岁的糗事丢到脑后，但却依稀记得自己还是新人时遇上的那些匪夷所思的事，那时并没人提点，便只能自己瞎琢磨，往往后知后觉才恍然大悟，甚至有时完全颠翻了之前的认知，悟到那道理后才觉得自己真算是有了长进，可那过程并不美好，那种之前各种憧憬突然被打碎一地，反过头来却发觉了一票阴谋论人前笑背后插刀的虚伪时，当时着实被恶心了一下。

可如今，seimei也不完全认为自己能完全明哲保身。常言道，人在河边走哪有不湿鞋。站得越高，想算计他的人越多，就算他有家底护体也绕不过他在本家这不受宠的待遇，或许外人看来他若像他大哥那样是个只管花钱不进钱的废柴，就能让一票人睡个安稳觉了。

这世间攻于心计，精于算计的人那么多，连seimei本人都不得不学着这招用以防身，便愈发觉得或许该对叙一有所隐瞒，就像保护那个曾经也年少无知的自己。

“虽然我……真的很难理解，您为什么做了这样的决定，但我还是想替这次负责这个项目的团队成员向您求个说法，到底是哪一个环节出了问题，我们可以再做改进。”

“是不是程序出了什么问题？我听说了许可证的事了，如果是另一家公司，或许可以考虑合作或是竞标？”

“还是说，您起初就不看好这个项目，只是试验一下策划部的执行能力？”

Seimei记得那天叙一那一副疑惑不解却又格外隐忍的表情，心道这孩子到底还是个倔脾气，委屈了，困惑了，难过了都忍着不让外人看出来，他知道他心里有无数的困惑，无尽的失望，可这个时候把真相直接抖给他，怕是很难接受。

“这是策划部主管交上来的反馈与建议，我同他谈过，便做了这个决定。既然翻篇了就别再问了，过几日便是欧洲投资峰会的行程了，回去准备准备，这次带你去换换心情。“ Seimei语气并无明显起伏，寥寥几句交代了过程结果，下了指令，不似平时那般幽默风趣，冷漠到不近人情。

叙一的左手紧紧握成拳，最后却又松懈了下来，”项目被毙，我申请做反思总结。所以，投资峰会的事……我便不随您去了。“ 说完便转身朝门口走去。

Seimei眉心一跳，心想这该来的还是来了。事情既出，他本人也不痛快，大费周章只为钓鱼除内奸，本季度项目策划全得重来，好人倒是让那个叛徒做了，坏人倒成了自己，连一向对他言听计从的小徒弟，如今也是枕边人都敢跟他赌气叫板，若不是他这些年练就一身见人说人话就鬼说鬼话的强大心理，怕不是真要大开”杀”戒把那群不长脑子的新人一并炒了。

“那便去吧，冷静冷静。” Seimei见背对着他的人的肩膀微微颤抖着，不由的也偏过头去不再瞧着他，“记着，防人之心不可无，不要因为对方几句好话就随便交心。”

Seimei原以为冷处理上三天情况便能有所缓和，可他似乎低估了叙一的倔性，也少见他对自己这般冷冰冰的样子，眼神都没了神采，单独留他也一副公事公办的样子，满脸写着 “我就是不高兴你能拿我怎么样”的丧气。

大概是要哄一哄的。

可seimei上回认真哄人可以追溯到学生时代的老黄历了。他以前的交往对象也好，一夜情对象也罢断没有一个像叙一这样的性子。看似温顺可欺，实则烈而有血性，眼里不揉沙子。

初入职场心高气傲也是情有可原的，但若总是学不会收敛锋芒必是要吃亏的。

Seimei自觉自己这次耐性够好，这要是换了别人这么跟他闹别扭定是要吃不了兜着走的。可对着叙一他也觉得自己像是碰了不软不硬的钉子，甚至都能在叙一身上看到自己年少时的影子。

或许不该瞒着他的。他那么聪明通透，不会不理解的。可事已至此，错过了最佳时机，再怎么补救也是于事无补，seimei无奈，只能将这个坏人做到底，不再解释什么，只叫他别再跟那个项目死磕，重新看看策划部最近新提交上来的草案，便只身离开去出差了。

果不其然，这小子心气确实大，说不联系就不联系，跟小孩赌气似的。

Seimei心想他这么多年也就这么惯过一个人，叙一这回触碰他的底线，令他虽有不悦，但也没说出太绝情的话，做出太绝情的事，念经似得劝自己别跟不懂事的小孩一般见识，却也奇怪自己心态什么时候这么老了。

人估计是在客房，门是虚掩着的。

叙一整个人侧着身子窝在柔软的被子里，只露出个后脑勺，像是睡熟了。

Seimei靠坐在床沿，伸手摸了摸那圆乎乎的脑袋，撩起刘海，触到额头的时候才觉得温度有些不正常，没一会儿指尖便跟着蒙了层薄汗。seimei这才注意到床头水杯旁的一个处方药袋，拿过来一看，处方时间是三天前。

Seimei心一沉，他临走前才叮嘱秘书关注一下叙一的情况，收到并无异样的考勤打卡记录与新项目参与情况时，才算是放下心来，可不曾想人生了病竟然也没请假。

该说他什么好呢。若是赌气窝在自己家生闷气倒也罢了，可偏又送到自己门前，这点拙劣又幼稚的小心思，倒是有点可爱。

Seimei既想他既然病了，便该由着好好休息，正欲起身离开便被一只从被窝里悄悄伸出来的手拽住了衣袖。

那力道很轻，seimei只轻轻一拂便可脱身，可那带着低烧的手心，温度略高，点火似得在他手腕处流连，似是妥协，似是撒娇。

Seimei心软了，反手握住那只手，坐回床边，隔着被子轻轻拍了拍。

回来了就好。

其实这回出差他也心神不宁的，这么多年竟头一次体会了一种有所牵挂的感觉，那感觉其实并不太好，无法专注于手头上的事情，这对多年来习惯掌控一切的seimei而言无疑是件麻烦事。可这麻烦却又像是裹了蜜糖似的，夜半醒来鼻息间似乎都能闻到叙一身上那不同于任何香型的清爽气息，那上翘的眼梢，姣好的唇形，流畅优美的身材曲线，还有那处最为紧致柔软的地方。

如今人自己乖乖回来了，这回的恶心事儿就全当翻篇了，如果说这便是成长的代价，seimei不介意做一回恶人。既然有这一次，以后兴许还会有无数次，只愿这小小子某天恍然大悟之时，能多少明白自己的良苦用心。

Seimei正欲起身去洗漱，却不想叙一一直握着他的手，少顷，像是梦呓般把他的手贴到脸边，“对不起……” 

Seimei觉得掌心变得湿漉漉的，也罢，才说不想看他被欺负又哭鼻子的，两个不太吉利的玩笑话全都应验了。

“乖，不哭了。” 

七夕夜 Double Seven 

“今晚的月色真美。”

“这大概是至今为止，他所说过的，唯一一句无限接近于‘我喜欢你’的话了。”

七夕节这天特助办公室非但没有提前收班，反倒是多加了近两个小时的班，一众有对象的没对象的同僚无精打采地审核一份十月份即将投入运营的房地产开发项目，虽然眼睛在电脑屏幕上，却早已心不在焉了。

Seimei下午四点多的时候跟这次项目的开发商一块实地考察，走之前交代特助们今晚拿出一份定稿来，叙一走在最后面，正要走出门的时候却被seimei单独留了下来，他正欲问是不是还有其他的事情要安排，便被seimei猝不及防地亲了一下脸颊，“那边结束了便回来接你。”

叙一虽一向不太避讳与seimei有公开的亲密接触，但毕竟还是在办公区域，总得留着神不能让人看去，他注意到seimei是把他围在一个相对安全的死角里，百叶窗也是落下的，便微微偏头在seimei手腕上蜻蜓点水似得回吻了一下，回道 “嗯，我等您。”

故而整个特助办公室只有叙一这班加得算是心情舒畅。他虽不是一个注重仪式感的人，但近来几个项目进展吃紧，他同seimei并无多少私人时间，像刚刚会议室里那偷摸的温存都是少数，seimei刚刚既是许了会来接他，言下之意自然是不言而喻，叙一不是容易被感情冲昏头脑的例子，即便是他同其它同僚一样归心似箭，却也更集中在手头的策划方案上，省一点时间在公事上便能多得一分温存的时间。

最后还是叙一主动承担了合并审核各部分材料的责任，同僚们知道seimei对叙一的“特殊待遇”，自然是求之不得，总算赶着天黑前陆续打卡下班，只留叙一一人坐在宽敞的办公室，对着屏幕上的数据文字逐一做着批注校对，确认无误后先是发到了seimei的工作邮箱，再抄送给了同事，才坐起身伸了个懒腰，手机便亮起了来电显示，他取了外套，把手机夹在颈窝间，一边关了大灯和电脑，抄起正装外套，走到门口打卡，一连串的动作结束后半是撒娇的口气对电话那头的人说道，“托您的福这才算是加班结束了，所以您月末就多给结点加班费吧，还有其他人同事的，大家都辛苦了。”

电话那头的人笑道，“胆子肥了呀小朋友，都命令到你老板头上了，加班费给不给还得看你表现。”

叙一从口袋里摸了块薄荷糖含着，说话有点含糊，“您在哪儿呢？”

“楼下，老地方。”

“好，我已经进电梯了。”

出了商务写字楼，西北角不起眼的地方有一辆黑色宾利，叙一轻轻敲了敲主驾驶的车窗，在主动探身同车里的人接了个吻，他难得有这般放松又俏皮的时候，或者说他只在这个人面前才会这样，车里的人伸手揉了揉他的头发又摸了摸他的脸，厮磨了好半天才转到另一面开了副驾驶的位置坐了进去。

“晚饭吃过了吗？“ seimei 问道。

”还没。“ 叙一拧开那瓶他从办公室里顺手拿的矿泉水灌了几口，“您走后跟同事一块吃了点下午茶，这会儿还不太饿，您呢？”

“本来有应酬，不过我推了。“ Seimei启动了车子，”今天这日子可不得好好陪你吗。”

叙一系好了安全带，回头对seimei玩笑似得回道，“原来您还记得今天是什么日子呀，我还以为您忘了。”

“小兔崽子。” Seimei笑道，“你个没谈过恋爱的小处男倒还挺追求仪式感的，是怪我没给你提前奉上巧克力玫瑰花外加春宵一夜吗？“

叙一倚靠在座椅上，一手悄悄探到seimei的大腿，指尖在膝盖上轻轻点了点，恰到好处却又不留痕迹的撩拨，“巧克力玫瑰花就不用了，我可不敢贪心，只一样就够了。“

Seimei垂眼便瞧见那只在他腿上作怪的手，奈何为了两个人的安全也只能随他去了，在等红灯的空档里掐了一把叙一的腰，”啧，看来真是太久没投喂，饥渴成这样。“

“您不也一样吗。” 私下可以不谈公事，叙一胆子大了不少，但对seimei的敬称一直不改，皮起来都是有模有样的，仗着自己一本正经，对方听了高兴也不会把他怎么样，便总是在挨罚的边缘疯狂试探。

Seimei之前一直以为叙一是个说不得调情话的正经脾气，也不知是自己言传身教把人给带上歧途了还是这小子骨子里就有这股天性，一次比一次会接梗，如今倒成了互相调戏了。他伸手捏了捏叙一唯一显肉的下巴，神色温柔，”真是不乖，一会儿领罚吧。“

“可我不想您今天罚我……” 叙一低头咬了seimei的指尖，上翘的眼梢多了一丝魅惑，“求您疼我总行吧？”

敢情这从一开始就不是只温顺的小白兔，怎么看都是只磨人的小妖精，分分钟想让人拆吃进肚。

Seimei轻拂过那含着万种风情的眼角，轻道，“那便成全你。”

宽敞的宾利后座上，叙一下半身的衣物已被除尽，上半身只留了一件衬衫，他今天穿的这件衬衫当初买大了一号，犯懒没再去换，如今松了扣子便松松垮垮地挂在身上，半遮半掩间满是风情。

此时他正靠在座椅的角落里，双眼微眯，修长柔韧的双腿毫不吝啬地向身上的人打开，很快便沉浮于seimei的技巧，攀着对方的肩膀，仰头喘息。

早前叙一本以为在档子事儿里做下面这个多半是遭罪的，可对方是seimei他便不在乎这遭不遭罪的，每次都像献祭似的由着对方折腾，起初那点欢愉多是伴着些许疼痛的，日后他渐渐熟悉了seimei的气息与身体，试着彻底打开身体，自然也慢慢体会到了做下面的快感。

他学得很快，不再像头几回那样被动地躺着，很快便摸索出了一些怎么让自己舒服也让对方舒服的小动作，虽说这在seimei那儿更像是煽风点火又找茬的小伎俩，可他就像个淘气的孩子，有时一边假意求饶一边偷挠对方痒痒，最后笑倒在一起。

世间或许再没有什么比肌肤相亲更直白更美妙的事了。他在seimei喉结处舔吻着，两条长腿紧紧缠着seimei精壮的腰，只觉得那尺寸相当可观的家伙颇有技巧地顶在他身体里最敏感地方研磨，酥酥麻麻的感觉令身子发软，心里也不由地满当当的，整个人通体舒畅，活像只餍足的猫。

“舒服了？” seimei低头吻了吻叙一的耳廓，暂停了动作，把人从角落里抱出来，令他跨坐在自己两腿间，一手熟练地探进衬衣下摆，指尖挑逗着他腰腹和胸前的敏感处，咬着那发烫的耳尖引诱道 “那自己来好不好……”

“嗯……” 叙一双膝发麻，敏感之处尽被人挑弄着的感觉实在是欲罢不能，但还是配合着调整了一下平衡，他还不太能适应这个体位，只能努力放松身体，不一会儿便出上了一层薄汗，迟迟不见有动作; seimei这边也不太好受，心想往后有的是时间教他，眼下还是先痛快痛快再说，他正欲扶着叙一的腰继续，却不想叙一一边攥紧了他的衣襟，慢慢动作起来，衬衫领口大开，滑落到两臂，遮住了交合处，倒也露出了线条优美的上半身。

半遮半掩，反倒是欲盖弥彰。

Seimei抬手轻抚着那张因为动情间流露出或痛苦间或沉迷表情的脸，他几乎不曾见过能把直白的欲望展现地如此直截干脆的人。早前他说叙一不自知不是随口一提，叙一自己永远不知道他泪盈于睫，满面春色，夹杂着些许隐忍的喘息的样子有多大的性张力。seimei便握住了那精瘦柔韧的腰肢，毫不客气地顶到了更深处。

叙一吃痛，仰头呻吟出声，seimei这一动确实比他自己动来得刺激多了，几乎次次都照顾在那一点上，没一会儿前面也跟着精神了起来，他下意识伸手去纾解，却被seimei先一步握住了命门，半是哄半是强势地揉着那个地方，轻声道，“别碰，用后面。“

叙一两手只得重新攀附在seimei身上，附身求了个吻，适应片刻后只觉得快感如潮，像是着了魔一样，一边喘息一边断断续续得回道，“给我……”

情到深处，叙一本是扶在seimei肩上的手突然松开，转而攥在真皮座椅上，骨节分明，青筋毕露，直到最后那那几下力道颇重的顶弄，前端总算得了纾解，才像是脱力一般地松懈了下来。他腰膝酸软，跪不太稳，车里没套，seimei便射在了他里面，但还未离开他的身体，此前并没有完全真空上阵过，但这次是顺理成章，毫无顾忌，没了那层阻隔倒像是真的合二为一，饱胀又充实的感觉却令他留恋，便稍动了动腰又把那依然半硬的家伙含深了些。

seimei难得沉浸在这事后的温存里，车内冷气充足，又摸到叙一光裸的背脊上一层的汗，便帮他把衬衣穿好，再把人揽在怀里，接了一个绵长的吻。

待两人皆平复下来后，seimei轻抚着叙一的脸颊，问道，”既是七夕节，还有什么想要的东西吗？“ 

”想要的您都给了，这一时半会儿还真想不出什么别的来。“ 叙一伏在seimei胸前，双眼微闭，他牵了seimei的手，放在唇边轻轻吻了吻，”别的不求，您在就好。“

“倒不知你这小家伙是真体贴还是……” Seimei轻轻捏了捏叙一的耳垂，“欲擒故纵？”

叙一轻笑，带着一丝狡黠，咬了咬seimei的指尖，“那您不如猜猜是前者还是后者？”

“长本事了，还会给我出题？” 

”嗯～要不要猜在您，多说无趣。“ 

“那我便当你是欲擒故纵了……” seimei附身把人压在身下，伸手摸到他们还结合在一起的那处，”要不要？“

这段时间工作忙，到底有段日子没做过了，又都是血气方刚的年纪，不管有没有七夕这个噱头，聊些诗词歌赋人生理想倒真没有实打实办事儿来得爽快，叙一想到这儿便配合地打开双腿，咬字极其慵懒性感，“来吧……快点。”

Seimei在那截锁骨上啃咬了一下，偏白的皮肤上顿时多了一块暧昧的红痕，叙一一阵闷哼，两手环抱着seimei的脖颈，瞧见车窗外那一轮圆月，主动在对方耳边轻吻了吻，“我突然想到向您要什么了……希望还能作数。“

“说吧，今晚都依你。” 

”今晚的月色真美。“ 叙一望着身上人那张令他着迷的脸，喃喃道，“就想听您说这句话。”

Seimei微微一怔，一手撑在叙一身侧，抬眼瞧见那一轮明月，又冷又明亮。本是两个人的风流韵事，又非白日宣淫，现下却像平白无故多了个旁观者一样，细想来竟有种莫名其妙的窘迫感。

他不是不知道那位生于明治时代的作家关于东方人含蓄美的论调，却不想眼下在这最不含蓄的时候却要说这么含蓄的话。

“今晚月色真美。”

后来seimei恍然忆起，他这些年遍阅群芳，却从未认真对谁说过一句喜欢或是爱。

这大概是至今为止，他所说过的，唯一一句无限接近于“我喜欢你”的话了。

注：夏目漱石“今晚月色真美”：把I love you 翻译成日文就是月亮真美是错的，日本人不会当面说我爱你，月亮真美啊，感情都包含在这句话里。


	4. 【双璧】第十年

公司中期评估在即，叙一连着一周陪着九九六，每天回家瞧见seimei坐在沙发上端着茶杯盘着腿，悠闲地看美股走势时就不爽的很，”提前退休很爽吧？“

”是啊，既然是你娶了我，当然得负责养家。“ Seimei微微抬头，笑得狡黠，”还是这就悔婚了？“

为老不尊这四个字真是为这只老狐狸量身定做的。叙一不想搭理他，冷冷地”切“了一声，本来准备换衣服，但一见到床就不想动弹了，直接趴在上面瘫尸。

Seimei见人半天没出来，便放下手里的平板进了卧室，瞧见叙一半死不活地瘫在床上一动不动，走过去抬手轻轻拍了拍那挺翘的小屁股，”就算要睡也得脱了衣服，晚饭吃了吗？“

”没……空过头了这会儿一点感觉都没有……明天早上再说吧……“ 叙一把脑袋埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的。

“不成，这样下去身子要熬坏的，起来去洗个澡，我去给你弄点吃的，听话好不好？”

“……不好……” 叙一把被子扯过来抱到怀里，白天一整天都上纲上线，这会儿总算得了机会任性耍无赖，知道seimei惯他，便可劲儿得闹腾，一点不像三十多岁的人，“不好不好……就是不好……” 

Seimei 没辙，他这辈子也就折在这一个人身上，算起来前后各种割地赔款的事都没少干，久而久之也就不在乎什么面子了，只得劝自己，“过日子还要什么脸啊。”

“行行行……不好就不好吧……” Seimei只能自己上手帮人脱衣服，难得脱的中规中矩没起什么歪心思，还琢磨着一会儿去热杯牛奶，怎么着也不能让人空腹睡一宿，但不想叙一自己不老实，脱到裤子的时候一不留神就被叙一钻了空子，本来侧躺着身体直直得压了过来，低头抱着seimei就是一阵乱啃。

真是没大没小。但事已至此，seimei也只能由着他亲，本以为亲一会儿就消停了，没想这小子越来越精神，一只手更是大胆地探到了自己身下，seimei眼皮狂跳，这活了小半辈子，一向只有他压别人的份，从没想过自己兴许任人鱼肉的那一天，这要再惯下去，一世英明都要毁在这小子头上了。

Seimei总算冷静下来，翻了个身把人严严实实地压在身下，咬牙切齿道，“不吃饭还能硬得起来，年纪轻轻不怕纵欲过度过劳死吗？”

叙一仰头笑了起来，赤裸的上半身不似年少时单薄，肌肉线条完美到令人咋舌，他抬眼打量着seimei，“不怕，您今天要是不行就躺下，换我来？”

“得，我还以为你有贼心没贼胆，想不到是严重低估你了，小脑袋瓜里整天都想些什么呢，皮痒了？“ Seimei说着就把叙一下半身的衣物脱了个干净，照着那圆润挺翘的屁股就是一巴掌。

叙一毫不介意，赤裸的身子在柔和的灯光下满满地挑逗意味，“我既然已经动了这贼胆，不然您哪天就从了我吧。“

”那你这辈子怕是很难有这个机会了。“ 

Seimei本来以为叙一想反压自己不过是一时兴起，隔几天自然就没这兴致了，再说他们俩这位置十年都没变过，都还挺舒服的，犯不着非要逆着探索一遍。

可这天seimei正站在料理台前专注地切菜，叙一进门时手脚格外轻，站到seimei身后时seimei才意识到他回来了，刚说让他等一会儿，不想这小子脸上笑眯眯的，手却直接招呼到自己屁股上去了，手法谈不上多熟练但这动作本身太具有暗示意味，seimei被摸得整个人一激灵，差点切了手。

“嘿，小朋友这是打哪儿学的，都敢对我耍流氓了？” Seimei利索得把刀一放，回过身去刚要把面子找回来，却被人扑了个满怀，鼻息间满是那股熟悉的清爽气息，圆乎乎的脑袋在自己胸口蹭了蹭，活像只黏人的猫科动物，再次抬起头时刘海有些凌乱，眼神里满是依恋，seimei顿时心软得不像话，揉了揉叙一的脸，低头轻吻了他一下，无奈道，“小兔崽子。”

他看着那双眼梢微翘的眼睛，知道这双眼睛仅有的几次落泪都是因为自己，更清楚他们分分合合纠缠不清的这些年里，到底是他曾令人错付了一片真心，险些亲手毁掉了这颗如此赤诚的心。往事不可追，却也始终留下了心结，就算他如今退居幕后，甘做叙一一人的后盾，也明白要补足那相互折磨的七年不是件易事。

也罢，若是哪天叙一真的想要，那便顺势随了他吧。

Seimei又吻了吻叙一的额头，“别捣乱了，一会儿就好，累了就去歇会儿？”

叙一点点头，又扑过去腻歪了够才松了手，自己去换衣服了。

当晚办事儿时，seimei瞧着沉沦在自己身下的人一副因为动情而格外性感的脸，不由得把之前那个念头打消了。先不说他这辈子都没想过当下边这个，这小子前头实战经验为零，技术肯定不过关，难不成还要手把手教他怎么上自己？那才是真的晚节不保了，又经过一番思想斗争后，seimei还是决定要把这想法扼杀在摇篮里，平时怎么惯怎么宠都可以，这个底线是要死咬着不能松口的。

可seimei没想到自己三十九岁生日那天翻了车，那车翻得倒是挺温存的。

Seimei一向不过生日，毕竟自己的生日几乎算是生母的忌日，年纪尚小时，一边给自己切块蛋糕庆祝自己又长了一岁，一边要给从未谋面的母亲墓前放一束花，这种滋味着实不太好，他成年后便省了给自己庆生的这个环节，顺便也好淡化自己对于年龄的概念。

直到某天叙一提起是不是他的生日快到了，seimei没多提自己生日背后那些往事，只应道，“那不如就一起好好吃顿饭吧。”

叙一问起seimei有没有什么想要的礼物，seimei笑着揉着叙一柔软的发丝，开玩笑道，“那就你了，到时候自己洗干净弄漂亮点，我验验货，若是不合我意就拒收退货。“

叙一一口白牙咬得紧，挥了挥拳头威胁道，”要退货您就请净身出户吧，好走不送。“

得，现在财政大权在谁手里谁就是硬气，seimei只得把人哄回来，“好啦好啦，要退货也是你退我行不行？不气了不气了……“

生日那天，seimei和叙一去了一家平日里常去的居酒屋吃了顿饭，说起来自打他们正式扯证同居后反倒不怎么出来吃饭了，seimei平日基本在家处理事务，他现在作为顾问不直接参与公司决策，大部分时间都在亲自打理自己的金融投资产品，自然也清闲了不少，除却固定的健身时间就是琢磨着怎么给如今坐在他对面的新任执行官大人改善饮食，全然一副老母亲的心态，每每瞧见叙一挑食又空顿的坏毛病恨不得去报名参加个小葵花妈妈课堂，在线求问孩子挑食怎么办。

Seimei前一天本打算买点食材在家自己做饭，叙一却道，“哪有寿星自己给自己做饭的道理，多寒碜啊。”

Seimei笑他，“是你说要给我过生日，你倒是露一手啊。”

叙一秒认怂，“我的手艺也就够我在留学的时候勉强饿不死，不想给您留下心理阴影，我们还是出去吃吧。”

挑来挑去还是挑了那家朴实的小店，说起来他们刚认识那会儿seimei没少带叙一去过那种贵死人不偿命的地方，还都是会员制的，东西做的一般，全靠口碑，服务还有这群钱多的没地花儿的死有钱人撑着，后来seimei自觉无趣，倒不是差那点钱，只是觉得有点烟火气的地方有高级VIP包厢没有的东西。

叙一夹了一块天妇罗嚼着，一边打趣道，“您这离职之后的品味简直从阳春白雪秒转下里巴人，老板要是知道您是Y氏财团的二少爷，Insun的前老总，不得赶紧过来拍照留念然后裱起来给自己打广告啊？”

Seimei喝了一口清茶，瞟了他一眼，回道，“没大没小。” 

没大没小的兔崽子瞄准了今天最后一块定食刺身，一筷子下得利索，吃得开心，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，跟个偷腥猫似的，seimei刮了刮他的鼻头，”说是给我过生日，其实是你自己想吃吧。“

“是又怎么样。谁跟您似的，每天晚上整些什么味道寡淡的养生健身餐，嘴里都要淡出鸟来了。”

“你也就仗着自己年轻代谢快，等你到了我这个年纪就知道保持身材不易了。“ 

“寿星，敢情您这是服老了？” 

“是，服老了。” Seimei进得不多，放下筷子瞧了瞧窗外来往的行人，又把目光转回倒叙一身上，“怎么，嫌弃了？”

“嫌弃。” 叙一将下巴抵在自己手腕上，睁着一双纯良无害的眼睛回道，seimei顺势揉他的脑袋，他便把seimei的手牵过来玩，一边又嘟囔道，“只有我能嫌弃。”

真好。

黄昏，行人，居酒屋门前的灯，清酒的香醇，天妇罗的酥脆，关东煮的热气，爱人柔软的发丝与柔软的唇。是生活，也不仅仅是生活。

seimei用指节轻轻揩了揩叙一的唇角，问道 ”吃饱了吗？“

”饱了。“ 叙一抬起头，拿了餐巾沾了沾嘴角又换了另一面擦了擦seimei的手，”走吧。“

早前seimei提过，他不嗜甜，几十年都没干过吹蛋糕蜡烛又许愿的蠢事了，所以坚决免了这个仪式，但却在回家前拐了个弯到花店买了束花，见叙一也心照不宣地挑了一束，他便问道，”准备买了送给谁啊？“

叙一没直接回复，把手伸到seimei口袋里牵了他的手，”刷我的卡吧，哪能让寿星破费。“

两束花最后都被供到了家里天台的小平地上，叙一找了一根Yankee Candle，盘腿坐在地上点燃，初秋的夜偏凉，他点了蜡烛便搓了搓手，身后便被裹了一个毛毯，是只有他能嫌弃的又长了一岁的寿星，婆婆妈妈地说道，“天凉了就不要再穿人字拖了，要着凉的。”

叙一决定不跟中老年人计较，自己先坐回到小沙发上，老实地把脚趾都收到了毯子里，做了个鬼脸，“知道了。”

Seimei半蹲在那两束花和那根香烛前，什么也没说，过了一会儿把香烛拿到小沙发前的茶几上，坐到了叙一身旁。

”看样子你是知道了。“ Seimei把手伸到毯子里捏了捏叙一冰凉的脚丫，用手捂了捂，“今天还是另一个日子。”

“嗯，其实听说过，刚认识你那几年的时候都不见你过生日，觉得奇怪却又不敢问，后来一次偶然的机会听你那多嘴的管家说的。”

“其实我小时候挺恨她的，她是走了，留我一个人，大哥跟父亲都不喜欢我，以为是我克死了她。” Seimei盘腿坐上沙发，扯了小半截毯子盖住了自己的小腿，说话语气四平八稳，像是叙述一件再平常不过的事情。

“你没错。” 叙一从毯子伸出手，握住了seimei的手。

“长大后就觉得，她走了也挺好的。嫁到这么一个家里，看起来风光无限衣食无忧，其实暗流涌动，满是勾心斗角与算计，早点走也好。”

“算起来我快有二十年没再去看过她了，从我成年那年起，我便不过生日，也不再去扫墓了。我想她其实不该被葬在那里，到死都带着这个家族的囚笼，我总想着，别人不放她，可我总得放了她，希望下辈子别再投这家，也别再遇上我。” Seimei的声音略带了些沙哑，可眼角还是带着些许笑意，他轻轻摸了摸叙一的指节，触摸到无名指上的铂金素戒时神色格外温柔，”可我刚刚特别想她，挺想把你介绍给她的。我本来以为我这辈子都不会有这样一个机会的。“

”我也头一次特别感谢她，用自己的生命换了我的生命，世间难得走一回，难得碰上对的人，也难得没错过。“

叙一听罢低头瞧着两人无名指上同款的素戒，缓缓躬下身子，亲了亲seimei的指节，又吻了吻自己的，最后把脑袋枕在seimei膝头，任由对方抚摸蹂躏自己的头发，轻声道，”改天带我去看看她吧，认认亲，将来见到了好打招呼。“

”好。“ seimei轻抚着叙一的发丝，觉得那块多年堵在自己心头的郁结突然打开了，一切温暖得有些不太真实，但指尖的温度却是暖的，他俯身在叙一发顶处落了一个吻，轻道，”谢谢了，叙叙。”

叙一听到了那久违的昵称，也不再嫌这称呼肉麻，微微抬起头对seimei说道，“你的生日礼物，我想好要给你什么了。”

“是什么？”

“一个秘密。” 叙一缓缓坐起身来抱住了对方的腰，顺势伏在seimei身上，“本来打算一直瞒着你的一个秘密。”

“哦？”

“其实，我们第一次见面不是在那场酒局。”

而是，十年前那场北美四月的暴雪。

我赶了一夜的论文，正急匆匆得往教学楼走，结果就撞到了你，你捡起我的作业，还说内容挺有意思的。

你那个时候真好看，我从来没觉得有人可以这么好看。

说话的方式，拿纸的手势，递给我文件时的礼貌，对我说那句“去吧”的时候眼角的笑意，我忘不了，怎么也忘不了。

那时我便想着，无论如何都要再见到你，越快越好。想要拥有你，越快越好。

就算你不喜欢我，也没关系。我喜欢你就够了，总有一天，会喜欢到你喜欢我为止。

我这辈子就这么一次一见钟情，全赌在你身上了，也被你折腾得麻木不仁，这辈子也只能继续跟你纠缠不清了，但是我不后悔。

那七年我恨过自己，怨过你，但喜欢你这件事，我不曾后悔。

叙一撑起身子，低头吻住了seimei, 接吻的方式极为细致绵长，从嘴唇舔吻到唇间，灵巧的舌尖撬开牙关，唇舌交缠，极尽缠绵缱绻。

“我本来都不想告诉你的，我就剩这一个秘密打算以后吵架时留着要挟你，但是今天，我把它作为礼物送给你。” 叙一从seimei的唇角吻到喉结，半撑着身体，注视着对方的眼睛，一字一句地说道，

“晴明，我喜欢你。”

Seimei一向以为自己感官迟钝，情感淡漠，刚刚对着叙一讲起自己亡母之时都坦然冷静地很，只是讲到动情之处才略有情绪起伏，却不想为这句再平常不过的 “我喜欢你” 红了眼眶。

原来找一个可以真正交心共度余生的人，不是不可能，只是，险些就此别过。

“这个礼物很棒。” Seimei把人严严实实地搂在怀里，像是牢牢圈住了自己全部的世界，“我爱你，我的小玫瑰。”

遥远的，秘密的，不可侵犯的玫瑰，只属于他的，小玫瑰。

天台那支yankee candle燃尽，两束花相对着地面面相觑，秋风吹微微吹拂起薄薄的窗帘，微暗的落地灯将大床上彼此交缠的人影柔和地笼罩着。

叙一在第一轮缠绵中缓过神来，seimei太过熟悉他的每一个细节，只是稍作挑弄便能让他舒服得头皮发麻，周身发软，他舒服得仰起头，修长的手指在seimei发间穿梭，不想seimei却突然停了动作，一路顺着他的小腹舔吻到胸口，嘴唇，问了句，“想要吗？”

叙一还沉浸在刚刚那阵舒爽劲儿里没反应过来，以为seimei又在逗自己，便拽了对方的手往自己身下探，“别磨叽了……帮我……”

Seimei一手撑在叙一身侧，另一手配合得帮他，半是无奈得回了句，“唉，难得我心软一次你自己又没兴致。也罢，你个小懒蛋平时躺着舒服惯了，早知道你那点贼胆都不够你作的。“

叙一听到这话顿时精神了，一挺身子坐了起来，全然不顾自己的小兄弟还在人手里生龙活虎，眼神里满是兴奋，”当真？“

当……当真。

心软是毛病，得治。

床上心软是大毛病，没治。

”先说好，就这一次，以后想都别想。看在你前头这么多年没地儿实践，怕你以后管不住自己搞婚内出轨，就给你开开荤，但不许惦记。“ Seimei半靠在床头，从抽屉里摸了润滑剂跟安全套递给叙一，“我从没想着开发后面，以前没有，以后也不想，就这一次，戴套，技术不好我就立马叫停，明白？”

叙一接过那瓶之前一直用在自己身上的东西，又低头瞧了瞧seimei那两条长腿，肾上腺素顿时一路飙升，雄性本能在血液里翻涌，就差一口直接咬在seimei脖子上一表自己猫科动物本体的兴奋劲儿了。

Seimei从没瞧见叙一在床上流露出这般具有攻击性的模样，心道这回心软怕是要遭殃了，可眼下收回成命不大可能了，他琢磨着自己今年这个生日是不是过得太邪乎了，敢情要在自己三十岁的尾巴上达成指导曾经的小徒弟怎么上自己的重要成就吗？

晚节不保，晚节不……保，晚节……算了算了。

Seimei在第三次被叙一没轻没重的扩张弄得痛到抽气骂人时终于忍不住暂时叫了停，一手勾住叙一的脖颈，咬牙切齿道，“慢点，不要曲手指……对，再来……“

叙一本人也十分窘迫，本以为在自己身上习以为常的事儿没那么难，可放在seimei身上似乎变得格外艰难，越是不想伤到他，越是容易紧张，大概是一想到这地方会是属于自己的就条件反射似得激动，最终算是半在seimei本人的引导下完成了前戏，却在最后的关头前稍有些动摇了。

十年间几乎不曾提及的生日，头一次坦然聊起这辈子不可能谋面的母亲，还有如今，成全他那日一时兴起的恶作剧。

这个他曾以为要穷极一生去追逐，去仰望，去爱慕的人，像是一层层褪去了最后伪装，将自己最柔软最脆弱的地方袒露出来，心甘情愿，毫无戒备。

“你其实没有必要……这样的。” 叙一伏在seimei胸前轻道，”既然从没想过做样的事，我又没经验，怕弄疼你。“ 他抬手轻抚着seimei刚刚因为自己那番胡乱的前戏而被汗水濡湿的额头，”我舍不得。“

Seimei这头全然不想应付这最后的温存，只想这头遭罪已经受过了，这小子这会儿又撒娇耍赖不干了，心道这指导完前戏难不成还要指导正题，他这个师父当得可真是尽职尽责了，事已至此什么面子晚节都暂时别顾忌了，便一把把人拽起来，威胁道，“是男人就给我痛快点，硬不起来我帮你，再不济就给我张开腿乖乖躺平，我来。”

叙一自觉自己的雄性自尊心受到了极大的冲击，把seimei压回床上不甚温柔得吻了下去。

“你是我的。” 

随着这句话，叙一终于如愿以偿地占有了那处只属于他的地方，两个人几乎同时发出了喘息，seimei这边不算太轻松，一边拼命放松着身体一边心道平日里觉得这小子那地儿平时摸着也就个正常尺寸，怎么这会儿这么威武，顶得他又胀又痛，自己到底没做下边这个的天赋，以后一定得断了这小子的念想。

“很疼？” 叙一瞧着seimei脸色不太正常，便稍微退了退，眼下进退不得，实在焦灼的很。

“动一动，别搁这儿杵着……” seimei抬手掐了掐叙一的腰，“但不要用蛮力…” 

老子年纪大了……经不起你这没轻没重得折腾……

seimei后半句话刚到嘴边便不得不咽了下去，鼻息间的呼吸瞬间重了不少，平日里见惯了叙一在他身下意乱情迷软得没骨头的样子，却不想如今换了位置在他身上动作的人，眉头微皱，双唇微抿，看向他的眼神里有欲望，也有深情，倒也挺野性，挺性感的，这算是他今天遭罪外的格外补偿吧。

曾经欠过他的那些岁月无以为报，如今能做的便只有卸下铠甲，让他成为自己的软肋，自己的逆鳞，把他亲手送上自己坐过的位置，让他继承自己的一切。

一番云雨后，Seimei总算喘过气来，得了些体力便掐着叙一的下巴，“你老实跟我说，什么时候动得这念头？” 佯装怒气得质问道。

叙一半靠在seimei胸前，笑得狡黠，“你猜猜？”

“不许卖关子，老实一点，不然一会儿有你好看的。”

“可您还有力气吗？”

“行啊，长本事了，技术全差评，用户体验星级为零，还是让我亲自教教你吧，放心，言，传，身，教！”

刚歇过来的seimei全然忘记了自己刚刚已经过了三十九岁生日的事实，虽然动作间隐约牵扯到身后某处还不得不倒吸一口凉气，但家风还是要正一正的，旖旎之景全无，两个大人像小孩似得闹腾，叙一最后不得不提前投降休战，他笑的肚子都痛了，半枕在seimei小腹上，却不太敢用力压着他，待两人都缓过神来时才悠悠地说道，”其实，再见到你之后不久，我有次半夜睡不着，上厕所的时候，想着你，来过一发，那个算吗？“

Seimei仰躺在床上，听叙一这么一说便伸手捏了捏他的脸，”你可真是够有胆量，才见我几面就想着我DIY, 把我当什么了？“

”没什么啊。当时想着，喜欢你，想抱你，想亲你，想睡你，要是都齐活了绝对做梦都能笑醒。“ 叙一口无遮拦，趁着这会儿温存满嘴跑火车。

Seimei见他难得嘴贫，便回道，”现在梦想成真了，可以醒了，不过以后就别做这种梦了，我也就惯你这一次。“

叙一听罢便一头又扑回了seimei怀里，摆出一副人畜无害的小白兔样，”别呀，您不才说言传身教吗，不多实践我怎么提高呢，您这师父当得不合格呀……“

“不行。”

“那我去找别人练好了再回来伺候您吧。”

“你敢？“

”那……一个月一次怎么样？“

”不行。“

”三个月？“

”睡觉。“

”半年？“

”没商量。“

”嘛，一年？一年总行了吧？“

Seimei忍无可忍，心道自己这回一定不能心软，把今天调皮捣蛋又狼变成功的小朋友揪过来，决定用吻堵住他的嘴。

他们走过的第十年，都有过错，但总算没有错过。

故事掀开了新的篇章。


End file.
